


Preconceptions

by DarkMatterHalo



Category: The Orville (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Alien Cultural Differences, Gen, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2019-10-15 16:39:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17532362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMatterHalo/pseuds/DarkMatterHalo
Summary: Ed is overjoyed that Union Central assigns him a first contact mission. His enthusiasm dampens quickly when the new species questions his authority based on his gender. Frustrated by this experience and his messed up private life, Ed makes a bad call that puts his life in jeopardy.





	1. Cold Open


                                               COLD OPEN
    
    
                       INT. ED’S QUARTERS (DOWNSTAIRS)- PAST MIDNIGHT
    
                       The quarters lie in darkness. Suddenly a beeping sound
                       announces an incoming transmission. Lights go on in the
                       upstairs bedroom and ED rushes down the spiral stairs
                       while putting on his uniform jacket. He activates the
                       comm link and Admiral HALSEY appears on the wall screen.
    
                                               ED
                                 Admiral Halsey?
    
                                               HALSEY
                                 Sorry to wake you up at this hour,
                                 but we have an urgent assignment
                                 for you.
    
                                               ED
                                 No problem. What is it?
    
                                               HALSEY
                                 It’s a first contact.
    
                                               ED
                                 Wow, that’s great news, Sir.
    
                                               HALSEY
                                 I know this is exciting for you,
                                 but don’t over-interpret this. You
                                 are simply the only ship nearby.
    
                                               ED
                                 What planet are we talking about?
    
                                               HALSEY
                                 Let’s wait for Commander Grayson
                                 before we go into details.
    
                                               ED
                                 (nervous) Commander Grayson? Um,
                                 she’ll be here any moment.
    
                       An embarrassed look appears on Ed’s face as KELLY walks
                       down the spiral stairs from his bedroom. She is in her
                       uniform. Her hair is tousled. Halsey looks baffled for a
                       split-second, then his face turns back to neutral.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Admiral.
    
                                               HALSEY
                                 Commander.
    
                                               ED
                                 Sir, this is not what it looks
                                 like.
    
                                               HALSEY
                                 Don’t make this more awkward. It’s
                                 none of my business what you are
                                 doing in your off hours.
    
                                               ED
                                 Thank you, Sir.
    
                                               HALSEY
                                 Has either of you ever heard of
                                 the Laroni?
    
                                               ED
                                 I’m not sure.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 I don’t think so.
    
                                               HALSEY
                                 That’s hardly a surprise. The
                                 Laroni are a reclusive species.
                                 The Union has tried to establish
                                 relations with them for over a
                                 decade. So far without success.
    
                                               ED
                                 What makes you think they’re open
                                 for contact now?
    
                                               HALSEY
                                 They’ve extended an invitation to
                                 send a Union delegation to their
                                 home planet, Laronia.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Any evident reason for their
                                 change of mind?
    
                                               HALSEY
                                 That’s for you to find out.
    
                                               ED
                                 What are our interests?
    
                                               HALSEY
                                 The Laroni system would be an
                                 ideal location for a Union
                                 outpost. More importantly, there’s
                                 a stable intergalactic wormhole in
                                 their territory. Union physicists
                                 are eager to study it.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Sounds pretty straight-forward.
    
                                               HALSEY
                                 Well, there’s one more thing. From
                                 all we know, the Laroni appear to
                                 be a strictly matriarchal society.
                                 We are not sure how they’ll react
                                 to a male heading the Union
                                 delegation.
    
                                               ED
                                 Then why are you assigning this to
                                 me?
    
                                               HALSEY
                                 Normally we would send a female
                                 captain, but as I said you’re
                                 currently the only ship nearby and
                                 we want to act quickly before they
                                 change their mind. In case they
                                 question your authority, let
                                 Commander Grayson do the official
                                 talking.
    
                                               ED
                                 What?!
    
                                               HALSEY
                                 You’ll still be in charge, Ed,
                                 just behind the scenes.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Sir, are you sure...
    
                                               HALSEY
                                 I trust you’ll figure out a way to
                                 make this work.
    
                                               ED
                                 You can count on us, Sir.
    
                                               HALSEY
                                 We are sending further mission
                                 details in the morning. Halsey
                                 out.
    
                       The wall screen goes blank. Ed and Kelly look at each
                       other. Kelly has an angry look on her face.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 (upset) Why didn’t you take the
                                 call in your office?!
    
                                               ED
                                 Sorry, I didn’t think that far.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Because you’re an idiot. Which
                                 part of keeping this secret did
                                 you not understand?!
    
                                               ED
                                 Kel, let’s not argue right now...
                                 I already said I’m sorry.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 (exhales) Fine... At least we got
                                 an exciting assignment for once.
    
                                               ED
                                 (miffed) Except for the part about
                                 them being sexist against males.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Oh, come on. That mission is way
                                 more important than your ego.
    
                                               ED
                                 (sighs) I know. It’s just not
                                 exactly what I was hoping for as
                                 my first first contact mission.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 I’m sure it’ll be fine... Did you
                                 know the captain who established
                                 first contact with the Moclans was
                                 female?
    
                                               ED
                                 I did not know that.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 But you know that worked out fine.
                                 They even joined the Union. Why
                                 would this be any different?
    
                                               ED
                                 I hope you’re right... (into
                                 comm.) Captain to bridge, change
                                 course for the Laroni system.
    
                                               BRIDGE OFFICER (V.O.)
                                 Aye, Sir.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 We should get some sleep. See you
                                 in the morning.
    
                       Kelly walks towards the door.
    
                                               ED
                                 You could stay over...
    
                                               KELLY
                                 (stern) Ed, this is already not
                                 working. You know that.
    
                                               ED
                                 (beat) I guess I do now.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Good night.
    
                       Kelly walks onto the corridor. Ed sighs in disappointment
                       as he watches the door shut behind Kelly.
    
                                               END COLD OPEN - MAIN TITLE
    


	2. ACT 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed and Kelly have a bad argument during which some unresolved issues surface. The alien delegation arrives on the Orville and Ed experiences their sexism at first hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this work before Season 2 aired and it has Alara in it. I was thinking about replacing her part with Talla. For now I have decided against it.
    
    
                                               ACT ONE
    
    
                       INT. SICKBAY - NEXT MORNING
    
                       KELLY sits on an examination table staring nervously at
                       the floor. CLAIRE waves a medical scanner over Kelly’s
                       abdomen. Kelly looks up trying to read Claire’s facial
                       expression, which doesn’t give away a thing. Some people
                       arrive. Claire notices them.
    
                                               CLAIRE
                                 Let’s take this to my office.
    
                       Kelly gulps. Then she gets up and follows Claire.
    
    
                       INT. BRIDGE - SOME MINUTES LATER
    
                       The Bridge is almost fully staffed. ED, BORTUS, ALARA,
                       ISAAC and GORDON are at their usual stations. Only
                       Kelly’s seat is empty. Alara looks at information
                       displayed on her console.
    
                                               ALARA
                                 Has anyone seen the Laroni system
                                 has five stars?
    
                                               GORDON
                                 Wow, I didn’t know those ratings
                                 existed also for star systems.
                                 What amenities do they have?
    
                                               ED
                                 (sarcastic) My guess would be
                                 everlasting daylight and as an
                                 extra perk gender-based
                                 discrimination.
    
                                               ISAAC
                                 Your assessment of the planet’s
                                 insolation is inaccurate. Despite
                                 the presence of five luminous
                                 bodies in the Laroni system, on
                                 average only 95.23% of the
                                 planet’s surface area is
                                 subjected to direct solar
                                 radiation.
    
                                               ALARA
                                 Still sounds toasty.
    
                                               ISAAC
                                 The planet’s mean temperature is
                                 only slightly elevated compared to
                                 Union average.
    
                       KELLY arrives and rushes to her chair.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Sorry, I’m late.
    
                                               ED
                                 Where have you been? Your shift
                                 started more than 20 minutes ago.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 I was... um (pauses) never mind.
    
                                               ED
                                 (stern) If that happens again,
                                 Commander, I’ll put you on record.
    
                       The bridge officers stare wide-eyed at Ed and Kelly.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 (resentful) Understood.
    
                                               ED
                                 We need to prepare the meeting
                                 with the Laroni.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Sure.
    
                       Ed and Kelly get up and walk to Ed’s office.
    
                                               ED
                                 Bortus, you have the bridge.
    
    
                       INT. ED’S OFFICE - CONTINUOUS
    
                       The door closes behind ED and KELLY.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 (upset) What the fuck was that?!
                                 Dressing me down in front of the
                                 entire bridge crew?
    
                                               ED
                                 What did you expect? That I let it
                                 slide? Just last night you were
                                 lecturing me how we need to keep
                                 our private lives apart from
                                 ship's business.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Ed, I was at sickbay.
    
                                               ED
                                 You could’ve just told that.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 The reason I was there is nothing
                                 I want to become ship's gossip.
    
                                               ED
                                 (concerned) Is everything all
                                 right?
    
                                               KELLY
                                 It’s nothing.
    
                                               ED
                                 Kel?
    
                                               KELLY
                                 (gruff) Fine! If you need to know.
                                 I wasn’t sure anymore how long
                                 it's been since I had my last
                                 shot.
    
                                               ED
                                 (worried) Oh.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 No, no. There’s nothing to
                                 worry.... It was still fine.
    
                                               ED
                                 Then what took you so long?
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Doctor Finn made me sit through an
                                 awkward sex ed talk.
    
                       Ed tries not to grin, but fails at the attempt...
    
                                               ED
                                 (unconvincing) Sorry to hear that.
    
    
                                               KELLY
                                 (upset) Oh, to you this is just a
                                 joke?!
    
                                               ED
                                 No, of course not... But honestly,
                                 I don’t understand what’s the big
                                 deal. This is exactly what double
                                 protection is for.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 (scoffs) In theory...
    
                                               ED
                                 What do you mean?
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Do you remember when you had your
                                 last shot?
    
                       Ed thinks for a while...
    
                                               ED
                                 (stammering) Um,... n-not exactly.
                                 I just assumed you’d taken care of
                                 it...
    
                                               KELLY
                                 ... And what if I had assumed the
                                 same of you?
    
                                               ED
                                 Um... you wouldn’t do that, right?
                                 ... I mean with you being a woman
                                 and all...
    
                                               KELLY
                                 (angry) Are you seriously making
                                 this about biology?!
    
                                               ED
                                 (stammering) I-I’m not...
    
                                               KELLY
                                 You better don’t. And for the
                                 record not telling me was
                                 irresponsible.
    
                       Ed scoffs.
    
                                               KELLY (CONT’D)
                                 What?
    
                                               ED
                                 You aren’t exactly in the position
                                 to lecture about responsibility.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 What’s that supposed to mean?
    
                                               ED
                                 (scoffing) You really have no clue
                                 what you’re doing to me when you
                                 call us on and off like last
                                 night?
    
                                               KELLY
                                 (upset) I did not call anything on
                                 or off. I was very clear what this
                                 was about... and what not.
    
                                               ED
                                 (upset) Yeah, perfectly clear. But
                                 guess what, I’m not your freaking
                                 sex toy!
    
                                               KELLY
                                 (scoffs) I don’t remember you
                                 complaining last night... You
                                 could’ve just declined.
    
                                               ED
                                 (shouting) Oh really, could I?...
    
                                               KELLY
                                 It’s not like I talked you into
                                 anything.
    
                                               ED
                                 I had totally forgotten what a
                                 selfish bitch you can be!
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Gosh, Ed. Can you please stop
                                 acting like a butt hurt wimp for a
                                 second? We have work to do.
    
    
                       INT. BRIDGE - CONTINUOUS
    
                       There’s an awkward silence on the bridge. The only noise
                       comes from the muffled sound of the argument next door.
    
                                               ISAAC
                                 I am confused. Have the Captain
                                 and Commander resumed coupling?
    
                                               ALARA
                                 What makes you think so?
    
                                               ISAAC
                                 The volume and intonation of the
                                 ongoing conversation is quite
                                 unusual for an interaction between
                                 commanding officers, but to my
                                 understanding would be appropriate
                                 in an argument of a dysfunctional
                                 couple.
    
                                               ALARA
                                 I probably shouldn’t mention it,
                                 but Ensign Parker saw the
                                 Commander sneak out of the
                                 Captains quarters around 0200
                                 hours this morning.
    
                                               GORDON
                                 Woo hoo. Booty call!
    
                                               BORTUS
                                 Lieutenant Malloy!
    
                                               ALARA
                                 Anyways it could’ve been just for
                                 work. When did they get the call
                                 from Admiral Halsey?
    
                                               ISAAC
                                 At 0137 hours.
    
                                               NEW NAVIGATOR
                                 Wow, is this a normal thing around
                                 here? I mean speculating about the
                                 private life of our commanding
                                 officers during shift... or ever.
    
                                               BORTUS
                                 The Ensign is right, it is
                                 inappropriate to discuss this
                                 matter.
    
    
                       INT. ED’S OFFICE - CONTINUOUS
    
                       ED’s and KELLY’s argument is still in full swing...
    
                                               ED
                                 (scoffs) As if that would have
                                 ever been a possibility.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 We never really talked about it.
    
                                               ED
                                 There wasn’t much to talk about
                                 with you being so focussed on your
                                 career.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 (indignant) I was focussed on my
                                 career?! What about you?
    
                                               ED
                                 Um... that’s different.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 How so?
    
                                               ED
                                 Oh, come on, deep down you know I
                                 had to put in those hours to get
                                 my own command.
    
                       Kelly shakes her head in disbelief. Ed looks at her
                       puzzled.
    
                                               ED
                                 (stammering) W-What did I say?
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Nothing... Let’s just focus on the
                                 preparations.
    
                                               ED
                                 No, really. I don’t know what was
                                 wrong about what I said.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 (accusing tone) Not only was this
                                 the exact same attitude that
                                 ruined our marriage, you were also
                                 just taking for granted that your
                                 career’s more important than
                                 mine.
    
                                               ED
                                 Wait? What?...
    
                                               KELLY
                                 (stern) You heard me. Oh, and on
                                 top of that, you’ve apparently
                                 been secretly speculating, I’d cut
                                 back for us to have kids!
    
                                               ED
                                 (stammering) I would’ve never
                                 asked that of you.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 (sarcastic) Oh, how generous!
    
                                               ED
                                 But, for full disclosure, I would
                                 not’ve minded it.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 (scoffing) You would not have
                                 minded it. What else?! Had you
                                 also been hoping I’d cook and
                                 clean for you?!
    
    
                       INT. SHUTTLE BAY - LATER ON THE SAME DAY
    
                       ED, KELLY and ALARA are waiting in the shuttle bay as a
                       Laroni shuttle lands. Three female Laroni, HERIX (early
                       fifties), XYLORI (mid-fourties) and SALEXI
                       (late-thirties) step out of the shuttle. The Laroni look
                       very much like humans, except their eye-balls are all
                       green and they are a bit taller than average humans with
                       long limbs. Also their skin has an olive tone with a hint
                       of green. All three Laroni have long hair in braids.
                       Herix and Salexi are wearing civilian clothes in
                       psychedelic colors, only Xylori wears a uniform which is
                       also very colorful. They step towards the three Union
                       officers with a friendly smile.
    
                                               ED
                                 Welcome to the Orville. I’m
                                 Captain Mercer.
    
                                               HERIX
                                 My pleasure. I am Ambassador
                                 Herix.
    
                       Ed extends his hand for a handshake, Herix ignores it.
    
                                               ED
                                 Um... this is my First Officer,
                                 Commander Grayson and this is my
                                 Chief of Security, Lieutenant
                                 Kitan.
    
                                               XYLORI
                                 I’m Admiral Xylori, representing
                                 the Laroni fleet.
    
                                               SALEXI
                                 And I’m Professor Salexi,
                                 representing our Science Academy.
    
                                               ED
                                 We are honored to welcome you on
                                 board the Orville.
    
                       Both Salexi and Xylori extend their hands and shake hands
                       with Kelly and Alara. The stiff way in which they are
                       doing it betrays it’s not a known gesture in their
                       culture. Both ignore Ed’s extended hand.
    
                                               HERIX
                                 I am grateful the Planetary Union
                                 was able to arrange a meeting at
                                 such short notice.
    
                                               ED
                                 Our ship happened to pass through
                                 this sector, when your invitation
                                 arrived. The Union is honored to
                                 establish diplomatic relations
                                 with your species.
    
                                               HERIX
                                 The pleasure is all ours.
    
                                               SALEXI
                                 (to Kelly) You are commanding an
                                 impressive ship.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Um, thank you. But I’m the first
                                 officer, Captain Mercer is...
    
                                               HERIX
                                 (stern) Salexi, the male is their
                                 highest ranked officer.
    
                                               SALEXI
                                 Sorry, Ambassador.
    
                                               HERIX
                                 Please don’t hold this against us.
                                 We are not used to see a male in
                                 an official position.
    
                                               ED
                                 I’m sure you will get used to it
                                 in no time. We have people of all
                                 genders serve at every level in
                                 the Planetary Union.
    
                                               XYLORI
                                 Commander, what can you tell us
                                 about your fleet?
    
                                               KELLY
                                 We have about 3,000 ships all over
                                 the quadrant. The Orville is a
                                 mid-class exploratory vessel. The
                                 Union operates larger ships that
                                 are up to ten times the size of
                                 the Orville.
    
                                               XYLORI
                                 (to Kelly) What’s the firepower of
                                 this ship?
    
                       Before Kelly gets a chance to answer...
    
                                               ED
                                 How about we take this to the
                                 meeting room? There’s gonna be
                                 snacks and we can give you a quick
                                 tour of the ship on the way.
    
    
                       INT. CONFERENCE ROOM - SOME MINUTES LATER
    
                       ED, KELLY, ALARA, HERIX, XYLORI and SALEXI sit around the
                       conference table.
    
                                               HERIX
                                 Now that we have exchanged
                                 pleasantries, let’s get straight
                                 to the point.
    
                                               ED
                                 The Union has established
                                 protocols for first contact
                                 meetings, I suggest we...
    
                       The three Laroni ignore Ed’s comment and turn to Kelly
                       who is a bit surprised at the sudden attention.
    
                                               HERIX
                                 Commander to be clear, we have no
                                 interest in joining your Union or
                                 following your protocols. We value
                                 our independence and sovereignty.
                                 What we have in mind is a mutual
                                 defense treaty that would evoke a
                                 joint response to an attack by an
                                 external party.
    
                                               ED
                                 I assume you are talking about the
                                 Krill...
    
                       Ed’s comment is ignored by the Laroni.
    
                                               XYLORI
                                 (to Kelly) We are also interested
                                 in sharing weapons technology in
                                 addition to the defense treaty.
    
                       Kelly looks at Ed who signals her to reply.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Um, in principle the Union is open
                                 for this type of alliance.
    
                                               HERIX
                                 Wonderful. We have an agreement
                                 then.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Wait, no! That’s not what I was
                                 saying.
    
                                               ED
                                 Any decision in this matter has to
                                 be made by the Council of the
                                 Planetary Union.
    
                       Again the Laroni ignore Ed’s remark.
    
                                               HERIX
                                 (to Kelly) We would in addition
                                 share the resources in this sector
                                 and give the Union unlimited
                                 access to the wormhole.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 That will certainly help your
                                 inquiry. But I’m afraid we are
                                 still looking at months of
                                 official negotiations.
    
                                               HERIX
                                 (to Kelly) We understand. Please
                                 let us know if there is anything
                                 we can do to speed up this
                                 process.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Frankly, it might help to tone
                                 down the sexism.
    
                       Ed exhales sharply giving Kelly a stern look.
    
                                               HERIX
                                 I am not sure I understand what
                                 you mean...
    
                                               KELLY
                                 You should know the Union council
                                 is almost 50% male.
    
                                               ED
                                 (conciliatory tone) But this
                                 shouldn’t be our concern this
                                 early in the negotiations.
    
                       For the first time in the meeting the three Laroni turn
                       to Ed for a moment. Then they turn back to Kelly.
    
                                               HERIX
                                 Commander, could you please stop
                                 your male from interrupting our
                                 conversation?
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Excuse me, Captain Mercer is
                                 leading these negotiations.
    
                                               XYLORI
                                 He has not contributed anything
                                 useful at all.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 (angrily) How would you even know?
                                 You’ve ignored him since the
                                 beginning of this meeting.
    
                       Ed tries to signal Kelly to drop the topic.
    
                                               HERIX
                                 You need to understand that we
                                 don’t judge the social
                                 structure of your society, but if
                                 we engage with your Union, we
                                 expect the same respect for our
                                 own culture.
    
                                               ALARA
                                 Ambassador, may I ask why males
                                 are less respected than females in
                                 your society?
    
                                               ED
                                 Lieutenant!
    
                                               HERIX
                                 On the contrary, Commander. We
                                 have great respect for our males.
                                 They just fulfill different roles
                                 in our society. Once you visit our
                                 planet, you will see how they
                                 strive in jobs that are suitable
                                 for their abilities.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 But it seems you deny them access
                                 to large parts of your society.
    
                       Ed is biting his tongue but refrains from stepping in.
    
                                               HERIX
                                 Of course. It would be inefficient
                                 to invest in them in terms of
                                 education. Once they are past
                                 their prime years (eyeing Ed),
                                 their primary function is to
                                 nurture our young.
    
                       All three Laroni now openly stare at Ed. He looks
                       uncomfortable but takes the chance to speak up...
    
                                               ED
                                 Um, some cultural differences were
                                 to be expected. I suggest we focus
                                 on the negotiations.
    
                                               XYLORI
                                 (to Kelly and Alara) Do you mind
                                 if I ask how old he is?
    
                                               KELLY
                                 How is this relevant?
    
                                               ED
                                 I’m 42. Can we continue now?
    
                       The three Laroni look surprised.
    
                                               XYLORI
                                 (to Kelly) Is that correct,
                                 Commander?
    
                                               SALEXI
                                 Please excuse our surprise. In our
                                 species hardly any male lives to
                                 his fourth or even fifth decade.
    
                       The three Laroni continue to openly stare at Ed who looks
                       very uncomfortable now.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Maybe we continue the negotiations
                                 now?
    
                                               HERIX
                                 (to Kelly) My apologies. We got
                                 distracted by the male.
    
                                               ED
                                 Or how about we take a break and
                                 give everyone a chance to digest
                                 first impressions? We can make a
                                 fresh start tonight at the
                                 reception.
    
                       Xylori is still staring at Ed. Herix gives her a stern
                       look...
    
                                               HERIX
                                 I believe this meeting would be
                                 more productive if the male was
                                 not present.
    
                       Kelly looks like she’s about to lose her temper.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Again. Captain Mercer is heading
                                 these negotiations. That is
                                 non-negotiable. And if you can’t
                                 deal with the fact that other
                                 cultures don’t share your
                                 gender-based discrimination bull
                                 shit,...
    
                                               ED
                                 (stern) Kelly!
    
                                               KELLY
                                 ... we are clearly wasting our
                                 time here.
    
                                               HERIX
                                 I believe both parties need time
                                 to process what we have learned so
                                 far. I suggest we suspend this
                                 meeting until the evening
                                 reception.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 That’s exactly what Captain Mercer
                                 suggested a minute ago.
    
                                               HERIX
                                 Do you agree then?
    
                       Kelly looks at Ed. He nods.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Yes. We’re looking forward to the
                                 reception.
    
                       The three Laroni get up and the three Union officers
                       follow suit.
    
                                               HERIX
                                 It will be a pleasure to host you
                                 on Laronia.
    
                                               ED
                                 Lieutenant Kitan will guide you
                                 back to your shuttle.
    
                                               HERIX
                                 (to Kelly) Thank you for your
                                 hospitality.
    
                       The three Laroni shake Kelly’s hand and leave together
                       with Alara. As soon as the door has shut behind them...
    
                                               KELLY
                                 What the heck was that?
    
                                               ED
                                 The full awkwardness of first
                                 contact meetings.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Awkward doesn’t even come close to
                                 describing it.
    
                                               ED
                                 You even missed the craziest part.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 What?
    
                                               ED
                                 Their Admiral is a bit of a
                                 groper.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Come on, that’s not funny.
    
                                               ED
                                 I’m not joking.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 W-what did she do?
    
                                               ED
                                 Touched my knee...
    
                                               KELLY
                                 (dismissive) Probably by accident.
                                 You were sitting close.
    
                                               ED
                                 Not my choice.
    
                       Kelly looks at Ed who looks uncomfortable again.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Did anything else happen?
    
                                               ED
                                 She slid her hand up my thigh.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 (appalled) What?!... Why didn’t
                                 you...
    
                                               ED
                                 The meeting was already going bad
                                 enough.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Such behavior is unacceptable.
    
                                               ED
                                 You can’t hold them accountable to
                                 the same standards as members of
                                 the Union. For all we know this
                                 could be perfectly normal in their
                                 society.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Let’s talk to Halsey. They can
                                 send an all female delegation.
                                 This is just ridiculous.
    
                                               ED
                                 No. I can’t bail out at the first
                                 sign of difficulties. That would
                                 look bad on my record. We have to
                                 see this through.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Fine. If you want to subject
                                 yourself to such treatment.
    
                                               ED
                                 I’ll survive it... and Kel, please
                                 don’t tell anyone about this.
    
                                               END ACT ONE
    
    


	3. ACT TWO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed, Kelly and most of senior crew are on Laronia for the reception. We see how the different characters react to this gender segregated and discriminatory society. Isaac does a little gender bending. Ed and Gordon find their own way to enjoy the evening. Little do they know about the life-altering consequences of this night...
    
    
                                               ACT TWO
    
    
                       INT. MESS HALL - EARLY EVENING
    
                       GORDON and ALARA are sitting at a table eating pizza.
    
                                               ALARA
                                 I tell you it was surreal. First,
                                 they totally ignored him, only
                                 talked to the Commander. Then they
                                 talked about his age and looked at
                                 him like he was a piece of meat.
    
                                               GORDON
                                 Did he freak out about it?
    
                                               ALARA
                                 No, he is a pro. The Commander was
                                 pretty pissed though.
    
                       JOHN arrives with his dinner and sits down next to them.
    
                                               JOHN
                                 Have you guys already heard the
                                 latest rumor? (pause) A certain
                                 captain may have knocked up his
                                 XO.
    
                                               GORDON
                                 What?
    
                                               ALARA
                                 That’s nonsense.
    
                                               JOHN
                                 Lieutenant Harris went to sickbay
                                 this morning at the beginning of
                                 alpha shift. And he saw Claire
                                 scan her belly.
    
                                               GORDON
                                 So what? Probably just an upset
                                 stomach.
    
                                               JOHN
                                 There’s more... They disappeared
                                 into Claire’s office as soon as
                                 other people arrived. They were in
                                 there for a solid 15 minutes.
    
                                               GORDON
                                 Ok, that’d have to be one hell of
                                 an upset stomach.
    
                                               ALARA
                                 Oh my god, that explains not only
                                 why she was late, but also why she
                                 wouldn’t tell why.
    
                                               GORDON
                                 Then they argued in Ed’s office.
    
                                               JOHN
                                 Guess it wasn’t planned.
    
                                               ALARA
                                 I so hope they’re gonna keep it.
    
                                               JOHN
                                 No way, that’s gonna happen.
    
                                               GORDON
                                 Or maybe it’s not even Ed’s.
    
                                               ALARA
                                 But who else could it be? I don’t
                                 think Kelly’s seeing anyone new.
    
                                               GORDON
                                 Anyways, I’m getting some more
                                 pizza. (to Alara) For you as well?
    
                                               ALARA
                                 No, thanks. I’m good.
    
                                               JOHN
                                 Why are you two eating anyways?
                                 The reception is in an hour or so.
    
                                               GORDON
                                 We are eating, not although, but
                                 because of that.
    
                                               JOHN
                                 How does that make sense?
    
                                               ALARA
                                 You just never know what you’re
                                 gonna get with alien food.
    
                                               JOHN
                                 Except pizza is technically alien
                                 food for you.
    
                                               ALARA
                                 (shrugs) That’s different. I like
                                 human food.
    
                       As if to support this claim Alara stuffs a big piece of
                       pizza in her mouth.
    
    
                       EXT. SPACE - ONE HOUR LATER
    
                       The Orville orbits Laronia, an earth-like planet. The
                       land masses appear in a lush green, the water bodies in a
                       deep blue. The shuttle emerges from the Orville’s shuttle
                       bay and heads for the planet.
    
    
                       INT. SHUTTLE - CONTINUOUS
    
                       GORDON and ALARA are at the helm. ED, KELLY, CLAIRE and
                       ISAAC stand behind them taking in the view.
    
                                               CLAIRE
                                 From up here you couldn’t even
                                 tell the planet’s inhabited.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Yet there are 9 billion people
                                 living on it.
    
                                               GORDON
                                 Maybe they’re all vampire cave
                                 dwellers?
    
                                               ISAAC
                                 Please define vampire?
    
                                               ALARA
                                 You’ve never heard of vampires?
    
                                               GORDON
                                 Pale, long teeth, they suck blood
                                 and die when exposed to sunlight.
    
                                               ISAAC
                                 I have never encountered such a
                                 species, but I consider it
                                 unlikely that a photosensitive
                                 life form would develop on a
                                 planet in a multi-star system.
    
                                               ED
                                 I doubt they’re after our blood,
                                 but they might have other
                                 surprises in store for us.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Such as their blatant sexism?
    
                                               GORDON
                                 (sarcastic) Yeah. This is gonna be
                                 such a fun evening for everyone.
    
                                               ED
                                 We don’t know that... Please
                                 everyone stay alert at all
                                 times... (eyeing Kelly) and by all
                                 means hold back when this topic
                                 comes up. The last thing we need
                                 is a diplomatic incident.
    
    
                       INT. LARONI RECEPTION HALL - SOME TIME LATER
    
                       A standing reception takes place is an ostentatious hall
                       with large windows overlooking a beautiful sea-side
                       scenery. LARONI WAITERS (all young, good-looking males)
                       carry salvers with exotic looking appetizers and wine
                       glasses around. About thirty LARONI OFFICIALS (all
                       female) are scattered in small groups throughout the
                       hall. A few SECURITY GUARDS (all male) can be seen near
                       the entrance. KELLY and CLAIRE stand with three Laroni
                       officials, one of them is Herix. They all have a glass of
                       wine in their hand and are deep in conversation. Only
                       Kelly seems to be drinking water and looks a bit bored.
    
                                               HERIX
                                 ... Through these measures, the
                                 colonies on Laronia II have
                                 increased their productivity by
                                 20% over the past five years.
    
                       Kelly stifles a yawn.
    
                                               CLAIRE
                                 This is indeed impressive,
                                 Ambassador. Has your species also
                                 established colonies outside your
                                 own star system?
    
                                               HERIX
                                 Not yet. But we are in the process
                                 of terraforming a planet on the
                                 other side of the wormhole.
    
                       Xylori arrives and interrupts the conversation.
    
                                               XYLORI
                                 Please excuse the interruption,
                                 Commander. But your males are
                                 requesting they be offered wine.
                                 Is it customary in your culture
                                 for males to consume alcohol?
    
                                               KELLY
                                 (annoyed) In our culture adults,
                                 females and males, decide for
                                 their own what they ingest.
    
                                               XYLORI
                                 Interesting... (smiles) We will
                                 make an exception.
    
                       Kelly gives Xylori a frosty stare. Claire steps next to
                       her and Xylori.
    
                                               CLAIRE
                                 We appreciate that, Admiral.
    
                                               XYLORI
                                 You are welcome... Commander, I
                                 would like to discuss the Union’s
                                 weapons technology once you are
                                 finished here.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 (snippy) Sure.
    
                       Xylori walks away. Claire gives Kelly a stern look.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 What?
    
                                               CLAIRE
                                 Care to explain where this
                                 particular dislike for Xylori is
                                 coming from?
    
    
                       INT. LARONI RECEPTION HALL - SOME TIME LATER
    
                       ALARA wanders around the room with a glass of wine in her
                       hand. She passes by KELLY and CLAIRE who are again caught
                       in a conversation with HERIX and other LARONI OFFICIALS
                       and are doing their best to look interested in the topic.
                       Alara stops for a moment and looks around. She then
                       wanders off to a group of male SECURITY GUARDS standing
                       near the exit. They wear an all grey uniform and with
                       rank insignia that are very different from what the
                       female officers wear. They are unarmed.
    
                                               ALARA
                                 Hi, I’m Lieutenant Kitan, I’m
                                 Chief of Security on the Orville.
    
                                               SECURITY GUARD #1
                                 Please go away. We are not allowed
                                 to talk to the guests.
    
                                               ALARA
                                 (curious) Why’s that?
    
                                               SECURITY GUARD #2
                                 (nervous) Please, just leave us
                                 alone.
    
                                               ALARA
                                 (puzzled) Ok. Sorry, I bothered
                                 you.
    
                       Both security guards have a panicked look on their face
                       as another male (HEAD OF SECURITY) wearing the same type
                       of uniform as them walks towards them.
    
                                               SECURITY GUARD #1
                                 Oh, damn it. He’s coming. (to
                                 Alara) Please leave. Now.
    
                       The Head of Security arrives.
    
                                               HEAD OF SECURITY
                                 (stern) Is there a problem?
    
                                               SECURITY GUARD #1
                                 (nervous) No, Sir. We were not...
    
                                               HEAD OF SECURITY
                                 (to Alara) My apologies. Have they
                                 been bothering you?
    
                                               ALARA
                                 No, not at all. I just wanted to
                                 introduce myself, since you are
                                 apparently also working in
                                 security.
    
                                               HEAD OF SECURITY
                                 I will help you find someone more
                                 worthy of your time... (to the
                                 security guards) This will have
                                 repercussions.
    
                       The Head of Security leads Alara away from the security
                       guards. She looks a bit upset but plays along until she
                       sees ISAAC with a group of LARONI SCIENTISTS nearby.
    
                                               ALARA
                                 Excuse me, I need to talk to my
                                 colleague.
    
                       She walks towards Isaac and the head of security shakes
                       his head and returns to the guards. As Alara gets closer
                       to the group of scientists, we start to hear their
                       conversation.
    
                                               SCIENTIST #1
                                 The galaxy on the other side of
                                 the wormhole is in an earlier
                                 developmental state. Most systems
                                 have not yet developed intelligent
                                 lifeforms, and those that have are
                                 not spacefaring.
    
                                               ISAAC
                                 (emulating female voice) That’s
                                 fascinating. I am most curious to
                                 visit this galaxy one day.
    
                                               SCIENTIST #2
                                 We’d be happy to take you. In fact
                                 we leave tomorrow morning for a
                                 two-months exploratory mission.
    
                       While Alara arrives at the group...
    
                                               ISAAC
                                 (emulating female voice) I would
                                 be happy to join, but I believe
                                 this schedule leaves insufficient
                                 time to request a leave of absence
                                 from my post on the Orville.
    
                       Alara’s face betrays surprise, as she hears Isaac talk.
    
                                               ALARA
                                 Isaac, can I talk to you for a
                                 moment?
    
                                               ISAAC
                                 (emulating female voice) Of
                                 course. (to the scientists) Please
                                 excuse me. I will come back to you
                                 shortly.
    
                       Alara and Isaac walk away a few steps.
    
                                               ISAAC (CONT’D)
                                 (in his normal voice) Which matter
                                 do you wish to discuss?
    
                                               ALARA
                                 First, what happened to your
                                 voice?
    
                                               ISAAC
                                 I have noticed that emulating a
                                 female voice pattern encourages
                                 the Laroni to converse more
                                 complex topics with me.
    
                                               ALARA
                                 You gotta be kidding.
    
                                               ISAAC
                                 I am not... kidding. It would
                                 appear the Laroni’s bias against
                                 the male gender is so ingrained
                                 that it extends to the perceived
                                 gender of an artificial alien life
                                 form.
    
                                               ALARA
                                 There’s something completely off
                                 with these people.
    
                                               ISAAC
                                 I believe you are referring to the
                                 strict segregation of genders that
                                 seems to permeate all aspects of
                                 this society. That is indeed an
                                 intriguing concept.
    
                       Alara looks at him in disbelief.
    
                                               ALARA
                                 Intriguing?
    
                                               ISAAC
                                 Indeed. The oppression of males
                                 appears to be so ingrained into
                                 this society, that it is not
                                 challenged by the oppressed group.
    
                       Alara and Isaac now see the head of security dress down
                       the security guards to which Alara had spoken earlier.
    
                                               ISAAC (CONT’D)
                                 Moreover the oppression appears to
                                 be largely self-sustaining in that
                                 it is primarily enforced by
                                 higher-ranking members of the
                                 oppressed group. Is that not
                                 intriguing to you?
    
                                               ALARA
                                 Maybe sociologically it is, but I
                                 really need to help these guys.
    
                       Alara is about to head towards the guards.
    
                                               ISAAC
                                 I advise against any such
                                 interference. As the Captain
                                 advised, the prevention of
                                 diplomatic incidences is our
                                 primary objective.
    
                       The head of security is done with what he had to say and
                       disappears in the crowd. The two security guards still
                       look a bit shaken but resume their posts. Alara exhales
                       in relief. She then looks around and spots ED and GORDON
                       sitting in a couch area outside on the terrace. They are
                       with two female Laroni and laughing.
    
                                               ALARA
                                 At least the Captain and Gordon
                                 seem to have fun.
    
    
                       EXT. TERRACE OUTSIDE THE RECEPTION HALL - CONTINUOUS
    
                       Soft evening light illuminates the terrace which
                       overlooks a stretch of park-like landscape above a large
                       bay. Two suns are about to set and glow in a bright
                       orange a few degrees above sea level. From a different
                       direction first rays of an imminent sunrise can be
                       spotted. We see now that ED is sitting next to SALEXI,
                       the Laroni scientist who was on the Orville earlier.
                       GORDON sits with another Laroni woman (MIRIX). Everyone
                       in the group is having wine and seems to enjoy
                       themselves.
    
                                               SALEXI
                                 I’ve never seen males that drink
                                 alcohol.
    
                                               GORDON
                                 Really? We do that quite regularly
                                 actually.
    
                                               MIRIX
                                 Aren’t you afraid?
    
                                               ED
                                 Of what?
    
                                               MIRIX
                                 That you’d do things you might
                                 regret afterwards.
    
                                               GORDON
                                 Ed has done some pretty crazy
                                 stuff while drunk. I mean before
                                 he became captain.
    
                                               SALEXI
                                 It’s unbelievable you are
                                 commanding a starship.
    
                                               ED
                                 Why?
    
                                               SALEXI
                                 Good question. I guess it’s just
                                 unheard of in our society. No one
                                 would trust our males with any
                                 kind of responsibility. I mean
                                 just look at them.
    
                       All four look at a group of male waiters who seem to have
                       a break. They appear worried about the sudden attention.
    
                                               MIRIX
                                 (scoffs) They’re already getting
                                 nervous.
    
                                               ED
                                 Why are they like this?
    
                                               MIRIX
                                 I don’t know. It’s just the way
                                 they are.
    
                                               SALEXI
                                 It’s nice to meet males that are
                                 so different.
    
                                               MIRIX
                                 And so handsome.
    
                       Salexi and Mirix have a giggle while Ed and Gordon shoot
                       each other unbelieving glances.
    
                                               SALEXI
                                 I hope we establish official
                                 relations with the Union. That
                                 would stir things up a bit here.
    
                                               ED
                                 Yeah, I hope so too.
    
                                               MIRIX
                                 (to Gordon) I like your facial
                                 hair.
    
                                               GORDON
                                 It’s called a beard.
    
                       Mirix runs her hand through Gordon’s beard.
    
                                               MIRIX
                                 (giggling) It tickles.
    
    
                       INT. LARONI RECEPTION HALL - SOME TIME LATER
    
                       KELLY, CLAIRE and ALARA stand with HERIX next to a buffet
                       with deliciously looking appetizers.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 This looks all very tempting, but
                                 I think we had more than enough
                                 for one evening.
    
                                               ALARA
                                 (mumbling to herself) ... Or for a
                                 lifetime.
    
                                               HERIX
                                 (disappointed) Oh, too bad. You’ve
                                 hardly tried anything yet.
    
                       Kelly takes pity and looks at the appetizers again. She
                       takes a small mint green egg. Herix smiles at her warmly.
    
                                               HERIX (CONT’D)
                                 These are slogux. My personal
                                 favorite. I’ll show you how to eat
                                 them.
    
                       Herix takes another egg, removes the top which had
                       apparently already been loose. Inside is an almost fully
                       developed lizard embryo swimming in goo. Herix lifts the
                       egg to her mouth and downs its content making a satisfied
                       noise. Kelly emulates the process without the noise doing
                       her best to keep a neutral face. Alara grimaces just from
                       watching. Kelly takes a big gulp from her glass.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 It’s excellent.
    
                                               HERIX
                                 Please help yourself to more.
    
                       Kelly looks like she’s about to throw up.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Maybe I try something else next.
    
                       Kelly scans the appetizers again and picks up a
                       harmlessly looking fruit. Herix’s ADJUTANT arrives.
    
                                               ADJUTANT
                                 Ambassador, I’m sorry to
                                 interrupt, but I need to talk to
                                 you for a moment.
    
                                               HERIX
                                 I’m sorry, this is important. I’ll
                                 have to leave you for a minute.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 We understand. No worries.
    
                       As soon as Herix is gone, Kelly immediately drops the
                       fruit back on the buffet.
    
                                               CLAIRE
                                 Saved by the bell.
    
                       Kelly takes another big gulp from her glass. Alara offers
                       Kelly her wine glass.
    
                                               ALARA
                                 Here, wash it down with some wine.
    
                       Kelly takes a big gulp and hands the glass back to Alara.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Thanks!
    
                                               ALARA
                                 That’s the only palatable thing
                                 they serve here.
    
                                               CLAIRE
                                 We should be careful with the
                                 wine. (stern) And Commander, that
                                 was enough appreciation of Laroni
                                 cuisine for one day.
    
                                               ALARA
                                 (curious) What’s wrong with the
                                 wine?
    
                                               CLAIRE
                                 It may taste sweet but it’s about
                                 80% alcohol.
    
                       Kelly looks outside and notices that the sitting area
                       where Ed and Gordon had been before is empty.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Has anyone seen where Ed and
                                 Gordon went?
    
                                               ALARA
                                 No. Just a minute ago they were on
                                 the terrace with their new fan
                                 club.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Strange.
    
                       At this point Xylori walks by them.
    
                                               CLAIRE
                                 ... Excuse me, Xylori. Have you
                                 seen where Captain Mercer and Lt.
                                 Malloy went?
    
                                               XYLORI
                                 I don’t think I’ve met anyone of
                                 your crew with this designation.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 They were sitting outside with
                                 Salexi and another scientist of
                                 yours.
    
                       A wolfish grin appears on Xylori’s face.
    
                                               XYLORI
                                 Oh, I see. These are your males.
                                 They just left with Salexi and
                                 Mirix.
    
                       Disappointment shows on Kelly’s face for a split second.
                       She then clears her throat...
    
                                               KELLY
                                 We should also leave. It’s getting
                                 late.
    
                                               XYLORI
                                 You are also welcome to stay. We
                                 have prepared quarters for all of
                                 you.
    
                                               CLAIRE
                                 That is very generous of you. But
                                 I have my kids waiting for me on
                                 the Orville.
    
                                               XYLORI
                                 (amicable tone) You have children?
    
                                               CLAIRE
                                 (warmly) Yes, two boys.
    
                                               XYLORI
                                 I’m sorry to hear that.
    
                                               CLAIRE
                                 (offended) Excuse me?!
    
                       Xylori abruptly turns to Kelly...
    
                                               XYLORI
                                 Commander, you will certainly
                                 stay. I still wish to discuss the
                                 Union’s weapon technology.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 We’ll get back to that tomorrow.
                                 Promised.
    
                                               XYLORI
                                 (displeased) Agreed. I wish you a
                                 good rest.
    
                                               CLAIRE
                                 I’ll go find Isaac.
    
                       As Claire and Xylori walk away, Kelly and Alara are now
                       by themselves.
    
                                               ALARA
                                 Are you mad at Ed?
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Why would I be?
    
                                               ALARA
                                 (curious) So... it’s not true?
    
                                               KELLY
                                 What is not true?
    
                                               ALARA
                                 The rumor that the two of you are
                                 back together.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 (scoffs) No, not at all.
    
                                               ALARA
                                 (disappointed) Oh, then also the
                                 other thing’s probably not true.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 (stern) What other thing?
    
                                               ALARA
                                 (stammering) Um, nothing.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 (stern) Alara, what is it?
    
                                               ALARA
                                 (stammering) It’s just there’s
                                 been this rumor going around...
                                 and now with you not drinking all
                                 night... and that’s so not what
                                 you usually do.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 (upset) Oh gosh. You make it sound
                                 like I’m an alcoholic.
    
                                               ALARA
                                 No, I would never say that. I just
                                 found it odd.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 I wanted to keep a clear head for
                                 the talks. That’s all.
    
                                               ALARA
                                 Sorry, Commander. I was way out of
                                 line here.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Don’t worry... I’d just love to
                                 know who cooks up these rumors?
    
    
                       INT. HALLWAY IN FRONT OF SALEXI’S QUARTERS - CONTINUOUS
    
                       ED and SALEXI are in front of Salexi’s quarters kissing
                       and giggling. Ed appears to be quite drunk.
    
                                               SALEXI
                                 Are you sure you want to do this?
    
                       Ed looks at her with a big goofy smile.
    
                                               ED
                                 If you want it, I’m in.
    
                                               SALEXI
                                 That’s very generous of you.
    
                       The two enter the quarters. The door closes behind them.
    
                                               END ACT TWO
    
    


	4. ACT THREE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Captain ends up in a Laroni hospital with a life-threatening condition. The crew has to find a way to help him before it’s too late. A mere discussion of their options creates unforeseen rifts among the senior officers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: The subject of abortion is raised in this chapter. Please do not read if that topic offends you.
> 
> If you read the chapter, please let me know if you guessed this turn and what you think of it!
    
    
                                               
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
                                               ACT THREE
    
    
                       INT. SICKBAY - NEXT MORNING
    
                       KELLY sits on an examination table looking terribly-sick.
                       Nurse PARK treats her with an injection.
    
                                               PARK
                                 The nausea should be gone within a
                                 couple of minutes.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Thanks.
    
                                               PARK
                                 You’ll need to drink plenty of
                                 water to rehydrate.
    
                       Kelly gets up from the table.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Noted... Where’s Doctor Finn?
    
                                               PARK
                                 She went down to the planet
                                 earlier this morning.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 What for?
    
                                               PARK
                                 It appears Captain Mercer and
                                 Lieutenant Malloy also had some
                                 problems.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 (jovially) Yeah, that reception
                                 should’ve come with a health
                                 warning.
    
                       Kelly’s communicator starts to beep.
    
                                               CLAIRE (V.O.)
                                 Commander, I need you here as
                                 quickly as possible.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 What is it?
    
                                               CLAIRE (V.O.)
                                 The Captain and Gordon are in
                                 serious trouble.
    
    
                       INT. LARONI MEDICAL CENTER - SHORTLY AFTER
    
                       ED and GORDON lie unconscious on examination tables in a
                       treatment room. LARONI MEDICAL STAFF is present
                       monitoring their vitals. In front of the room, a LARONI
                       DOCTOR is talking with KELLY and CLAIRE. Kelly has a
                       shocked expression of her face.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 In the brain of all organs?!
    
                                               LARONI DOCTOR
                                 Yes, that’s what I said.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 How’s that possible?!
    
                                               LARONI DOCTOR
                                 I do not understand your
                                 confusion. The brain is very
                                 nutritious and expendable once a
                                 male starts breeding.
    
                       Kelly turns to Claire with a somewhat hopeful expression
                       on her face.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 But the brain matter regrows
                                 afterwards... right?
    
                       Claire side-eyes Kelly in disbelief.
    
                                               KELLY (CONT’D)
                                 (aghast) Does it not?
    
                                               LARONI DOCTOR
                                 Obviously the male perishes after
                                 the babies hatch.
    
                       The expression on Kelly’s face shifts from consternation
                       to anger.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 If Captain Mercer and Lieutenant
                                 Malloy were conscious, they would
                                 not consent to this.
    
                                               LARONI DOCTOR
                                 You must be aware the male loses
                                 his bodily autonomy the moment the
                                 eggs latch onto his brain.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 I’m sorry, we’re unfamiliar with
                                 your culture, but this is
                                 unacceptable!
    
                                               LARONI DOCTOR
                                 I am not sure I understand. They
                                 are males.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 So what?
    
                                               LARONI DOCTOR
                                 Their primary purpose is to
                                 gestate new life.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 They are our captain and our
                                 pilot.
    
                                               LARONI DOCTOR
                                 You will have to find replacements
                                 for these positions.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 (stern) No. We wan’t them back.
    
                                               LARONI DOCTOR
                                 I’m sorry. All I can assure you
                                 is, they will not suffer. The
                                 region for pain sensation is
                                 typically the first one to go.
    
                       Suddenly a loud alarm emerges from the monitor next to
                       Gordon. He’s convulsed in pain.
    
                                               LARONI DOCTOR
                                 Excuse me.
    
                       The Laroni Doctor hurries to the examination room where
                       she joins the other medics treating Gordon.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 (worried) What’s happening?
    
                       Claire stops Kelly from entering the examination room.
    
                                               CLAIRE
                                 I was able to scan them earlier.
                                 The eggs in Gordon are not
                                 fertilized. He’s losing them.
    
                       Kelly exhales sharply.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 (weak voice) What about Ed?
    
                       Claire shakes her head.
    
    
                       INT. AMBASSADOR’S OFFICE - SHORTLY AFTER
    
                       HERIX is at her desk, KELLY and Claire stand in front of
                       her.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 I’m not sure how to put this, but
                                 is there any legal basis on which
                                 the pregnancy can be terminated?
    
                                               HERIX
                                 You would have to proof the
                                 intercourse was not consensual.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 I’m pretty sure he was in for it.
                                 The point is he had no idea about
                                 the consequences.
    
                       Herix shakes her head in disbelief.
    
                                               HERIX
                                 It is irresponsible behavior if
                                 the male is not ready for the
                                 ultimate sacrifice.
    
                                               CLAIRE
                                 Is there any other option?
    
                                               HERIX
                                 You can try to talk to the mother
                                 of the children.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Salexi.
    
                                               HERIX
                                 If she agrees, the eggs can be
                                 removed.
    
                       Kelly and Claire look at Herix in confusion.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Are you saying the person who’s
                                 brain’s being consumed has no
                                 choice, while the other person who
                                 just had a fun night has full
                                 freedom of decision making?
    
                                               HERIX
                                 I’m not sure what you are
                                 referring to as “fun night”, but
                                 they are her eggs, yes.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 That doesn’t make any sense.
    
                                               HERIX
                                 It’s one older life sacrificed for
                                 five new lives. The wonderful
                                 course of nature.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 The Planetary Union will not
                                 accept that.
    
                       Herix takes a moment to think. Then...
    
                                               HERIX
                                 What if we offer you one of our
                                 males to serve on your ship? You
                                 can chose a younger and stronger
                                 one. Would that be an appropriate
                                 compensation?
    
                       Kelly looks like she’s about to lose it.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 (stern) Absolutely not. He is our
                                 captain. He has family and
                                 friends. You can't just replace
                                 him.
    
                                               HERIX
                                 I encourage you to talk to Salexi.
                                 But please don’t get your hopes
                                 too high, it is unlikely she will
                                 change her mind.
    
    
                       INT. KELLY’S OFFICE - SOME TIME LATER
    
                       KELLY is at her desk talking to Admiral HALSEY on her
                       computer screen. He looks upset.
    
                                               HALSEY
                                 He had unprotected intercourse
                                 with an alien species in a first
                                 contact situation?!
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Request permission to extract him.
    
                                               HALSEY
                                 Absolutely not!
    
                                               KELLY
                                 What do you suggest we do?
    
                                               HALSEY
                                 Let nature run its course.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Excuse me?
    
                                               HALSEY
                                 You said the eggs have already
                                 failed to develop in Lt. Malloy’s
                                 brain. The same is likely to
                                 happen with Ed. The chances our
                                 species are compatible in this way
                                 are close to zero.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 (upset) But what if it doesn’t
                                 happen, or not fast enough?! I
                                 won’t just watch and wait
                                 while he sustains brain damage!
    
                                               HALSEY
                                 (stern) Calm yourself, Commander!
    
                       Kelly looks furious but then takes a deep breath.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 (calmer voice) Look, I know this
                                 wasn’t exactly his finest
                                 hour, but don’t you agree
                                 consequences are blown out of
                                 proportion here?
    
                                               HALSEY
                                 I agree it’s unfortunate, but he
                                 should’ve informed himself
                                 beforehand.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Admiral, can’t we at least...
    
                                               HALSEY
                                 No! And that’s the end of it! Put
                                 your focus on the talks with the
                                 Laroni. Understood?!
    
                                               KELLY
                                 But, Sir...
    
                                               HALSEY
                                 That’s enough! We’re sending the
                                 Olympia to relief you. And don’t
                                 pull any crap in the meantime.
                                 Understood?
    
                       Kelly looks at him angrily.
    
                                               HALSEY (CONT’D)
                                 Understood?
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Yes, Sir.
    
                                               HALSEY
                                 Halsey out.
    
                       The screen goes blank. At the same moment the door chime
                       sounds.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Come in.
    
                       Gordon enters. Kelly still looks upset.
    
                                               GORDON
                                 Is this a bad moment?
    
                                               KELLY
                                 No, it’s fine. How are you doing?
    
                                               GORDON
                                 Good. I’m all egg-free and cleared
                                 for duty.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 I’m glad to hear that. But you
                                 didn’t just come to tell me
                                 that.
    
                                               GORDON
                                 I want to volunteer for the
                                 extraction team.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Union Central just denied
                                 clearance for that.
    
                                               GORDON
                                 But we are still going, right?
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Gordon, I need to ask you
                                 something.
    
                                               GORDON
                                 Sure. Go ahead.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Is there any way that what
                                 happened between you and Mirix
                                 could be seen as non-consensual?
    
                                               GORDON
                                 (offended) No, of course not!
                                 Kelly, you know me, I would never
                                 do anything like that.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 That’s not what I meant...
    
                                               GORDON
                                 Also they are totally weird about
                                 this consent thing. She was asking
                                 me at least three times if I was
                                 “ready to do this”.
    
                       Kelly roles her eyes.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 And I assume you said yes?
    
                                               GORDON
                                 Oh, is that what you meant? Yeah,
                                 I suppose I did.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 But when she asked, did she tell
                                 you what could happen, if you...
                                 um proceed?
    
                                               GORDON
                                 Um, no. She probably thought I’d
                                 know... But why would that matter?
                                 We’re getting him out, right?
    
                                               KELLY
                                 We have to explore other options.
    
                                               GORDON
                                 Do you have any idea what torments
                                 he’s suffering?
    
                                               KELLY
                                 We have our orders.
    
                                               GORDON
                                 (upset) I always knew what a
                                 cold-hearted bitch you are!
    
                                               KELLY
                                 (stern) Watch your tone, Malloy!
    
                                               GORDON
                                 But you know what? That’s not
                                 gonna fly. The crew will not
                                 accept it.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 (stern) You’re dismissed!
    
                       Gordon leaves the room angrily.
    
    
                       INT. BRIEFING ROOM - SHORTLY AFTER
    
                       KELLY, BORTUS, CLAIRE, JOHN, ALARA and GORDON sit around
                       the conference table. The chair where Ed usually sits is
                       empty. Gordon still looks upset. Claire is just about to
                       finish explaining the situation...
    
                                               CLAIRE
                                 He has about 48 hours before he
                                 sustains irreversible brain
                                 damage.
    
                       Bortus, John and Alara look stunned.
    
                                               JOHN
                                 I’ve been saying this a lot
                                 lately, but this must be the
                                 craziest thing I’ve ever heard.
    
                                               CLAIRE
                                 Semelparity is not as unusual as
                                 it may sound. Even on Earth there
                                 are some species where one or both
                                 sexes undergo a single bout of
                                 reproduction and perish in the
                                 process.
    
                                               JOHN
                                 Like what species?
    
                                               CLAIRE
                                 A famous example is salmon.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Weren’t they part of the mass
                                 extinction in the 21st century?
    
                                               CLAIRE
                                 Yes, but that was due to
                                 overfishing and pollution not
                                 their reproductive strategy.
    
                                               ALARA
                                 That’s all interesting, but what
                                 do we do to save the Captain?
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Isaac’s still sweeping through the
                                 Laroni legal database, but at the
                                 moment it seems our best bet is to
                                 find Salexi, the mother of the
                                 children. If she agrees, the eggs
                                 can be removed.
    
                                               GORDON
                                 What if she says no?
    
                       Kelly turns to Claire.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Claire’s working on a backup plan.
    
                                               CLAIRE
                                 There’s the possibility of
                                 boosting the Captain’s immune
                                 system to help it identify the
                                 eggs as parasites. This would lead
                                 to their rejection.
    
                                               ALARA
                                 ... And probably to an open
                                 conflict with the Laroni.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 It’s the last resort, in case all
                                 other options fail.
    
                                               ALARA
                                 (curious) How did you even get
                                 clearance for that one?
    
                                               KELLY
                                 That’s not your concern.
    
                       Bortus exhales sharply.
    
                                               KELLY (CONT’D)
                                 What is it, Bortus?
    
                                               BORTUS
                                 We make the assumption that the
                                 Captain values his own life over
                                 the lives of his offspring.
    
                                               GORDON
                                 Didn’t you listen? They’re eating
                                 his brain.
    
                                               BORTUS
                                 We are still talking about the
                                 murder of five children.
    
                                               ALARA
                                 Is this how your culture sees
                                 abortion?
    
                                               BORTUS
                                 He has willingly engaged in the
                                 sexual act. He needs to bear the
                                 consequences.
    
                                               JOHN
                                 Yeah, but he probably didn’t think
                                 he could get pregnant from it, let
                                 alone that he’d die from it.
    
                                               BORTUS
                                 He brought these children into
                                 existence, it’s his responsibility
                                 to ensure their survival.
    
                                               CLAIRE
                                 Bortus, we are talking here about
                                 one day old eggs. This is not
                                 exactly the same as murdering
                                 children.
    
                                               BORTUS
                                 What is the difference?
    
                                               KELLY
                                 I have the deepest respect for
                                 your culture, but by Union law a
                                 person’s bodily autonomy is
                                 non-negotiable.
    
                                               BORTUS
                                 Then that is a flaw in Union
                                 legislation.
    
                       Kelly gives Bortus a questioning look.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 (stern) But you’re aware that
                                 these are the laws by which we
                                 operate on this ship?
    
                       Bortus looks displeased.
    
                                               BORTUS
                                 I do.
    
                                               ALARA
                                 Can we come back to Salexi?
    
                                               GORDON
                                 Yeah, where is she?
    
                                               KELLY
                                 She has just departed for a
                                 two-months exploratory mission to
                                 the other side of the wormhole.
    
                                               JOHN
                                 Wow, that’s a whole new level of
                                 “hit it and quit it”.
    
                                               ALARA
                                 So what are we gonna do?
    
                                               KELLY
                                 We follow her.
    
                                               JOHN
                                 Through the wormhole?
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Yes.
    
                                               JOHN
                                 Yeah, that’s not gonna happen.
                                 We’d have to trim sides to
                                 make the Orville fit through.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 How about a shuttle?
    
                                               JOHN
                                 Our shuttles are not designed for
                                 anything like that.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Maybe not designed, but it must
                                 still be possible...
    
                       John exhales sharply.
    
                                               JOHN
                                 This goes against at least a dozen
                                 regulations, but if we fortify the
                                 crap out the hull, we might be
                                 able to get it through in one
                                 piece.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Do it.
    
                                               BRIDGE OFFICER (V.O.)
                                 Please, excuse the interruption.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 What is it?
    
                                               BRIDGE OFFICER (V.O.)
                                 The Laroni have contacted us. The
                                 Captain regained consciousness.
    
                                               END ACT THREE
    
    
    
    


	5. ACT 4a

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelly gets a chance to talk to Ed. Meanwhile some unusual things happen on the Orville...
    
    
                                               ACT FOUR
    
    
                       INT. SICKBAY - SOME TIME LATER
    
                       Nurse PARK stands at a workbench and scans a small vial
                       with a green substance. YAPHIT arrives.
    
                                               YAPHIT
                                 Hey, where’s Doctor Finn? I’m here
                                 for my physical.
    
                                               PARK
                                 I’m sorry she went back to the
                                 planet’s surface.
    
                                               YAPHIT
                                 Dang it! I was so hoping to talk
                                 to her.
    
                                               PARK
                                 Maybe come back later.
    
                       Yaphit peeks curiously at the workbench.
    
                                               YAPHIT
                                 Hey, whatcha working on?
    
                                               PARK
                                 Some medicine for the Captain.
    
                                               YAPHIT
                                 That immune booster thingy?
    
                                               PARK
                                 Yes.
    
                                               YAPHIT
                                 Cool. Nice chatting with you.
    
                       Yaphit leaves.
    
    
                       INT. MEDICAL FACILITY - CONTINUOUS
    
                       ED’s still on the same examination table as before hooked
                       up to several monitors. KELLY sits on a chair next to
                       him. In the background CLAIRE talks to a LARONI DOCTOR.
                       Ed is awake and looks ailing.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Do you understand the situation
                                 you’re in?
    
                       Ed’s attempt to nod turns into a subdued wince of pain.
                       Kelly looks at him worried.
    
                                               KELLY (CONT’D)
                                 Are you in pain?!
    
                                               ED
                                 My head feels like it’s about to
                                 explode.
    
                       Kelly hesitantly moves her hand to Ed’s head and starts
                       to gently brush his temple making soothing noises.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 (soft) Is that better?
    
                       Ed answers with a faint smile. The two gaze deeply into
                       each other’s eyes without speaking. Suddenly the Laroni
                       doctor turns to them.
    
                                               LARONI DOCTOR
                                 (stern) Do not touch the head!
    
                       Kelly’s caught off-guard. She pulls her hand away and
                       starts mumbling an apology that turns into swearing, as
                       soon as the Laroni doctor turns back to Claire. Kelly
                       takes Ed’s hand instead. He smiles at her again.
    
                                               ED
                                 I really fucked this up.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 (matter-of-factly) Yep.
    
                                               ED
                                 (hopeful) Did you find Salexi?
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Not yet...
    
                       A hint of desperation creeps into Ed’s expression.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Don’t worry... (whispering) We’re
                                 getting you out of this... with or
                                 without her help.
    
                                               ED
                                 Don’t do anything stupid, Kel!
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Our situation doesn’t leave me
                                 much choice.
    
                                               ED
                                 You know you could just do
                                 nothing.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Ed, you would die!
    
                       He looks at Kelly and tries to fake a jovial mood...
    
                                               ED
                                 At least I’d be having a whole
                                 bunch of kids... and the best
                                 part, I’d not have to change a
                                 single diaper.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 (aghast) Have you lost your mind?!
    
                                               ED
                                 Not yet... I think.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 (whispering) Ed, there’s no way
                                 these eggs will fully develop in
                                 your brain. You’d sacrifice
                                 yourself for nothing.
    
                                               ED
                                 Still, I forbid you to do anything
                                 that would jeopardize your career.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Noted.
    
                       The conversation stalls. Ed studies Kelly who is about to
                       get lost in her thoughts.
    
                                               ED
                                 Do you remember what I said to you
                                 the other night... just before
                                 Halsey called?
    
                       Kelly roles her eyes.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Sure.
    
                                               ED
                                 I just want to make sure you
                                 understand I meant every single
                                 word I said...
    
                                               KELLY
                                 (scoffs) Oh really? What you did
                                 last night tells a different
                                 story...
    
                       Ed gives Kelly a sheepish smile.
    
                                               ED
                                 I was hoping to make you jealous.
    
                       She gives him an annoyed look.
    
                                               ED (CONT’D)
                                 Looks like it worked.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 (upset) You’re an idiot.
    
                                               ED
                                 Not just a idiot, I’m the idiot
                                 who’s deeply... madly in love
                                 with you.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Ed, this is so not the right time
                                 for this...
    
                                               ED
                                 Chances are it’s the only time we
                                 got left...
    
                       Kelly squeezes Ed’s hand tighter.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 (desperate) No! It isn’t.
    
                                               ED
                                 ... So, if you were ever gonna
                                 share how you feel... about...
                                 about us, seriously now would be a
                                 good time...
    
                       Kelly bites her lips and looks away.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 I can’t.
    
                       She gazes back at Ed. Both have tears building up in
                       their eyes. Kelly then abruptly leaps to her feet.
    
                                               KELLY (CONT’D)
                                 (formal tone) I’ll inform the crew
                                 about your decision. Good bye,
                                 Captain.
    
                       Kelly turns to the door and leaves. Ed tries to sit up.
    
                                               ED
                                 Wait, Kel!
    
                       Claire excuses herself and follows Kelly.
    
    
                       INT. LARONI HOSPITAL CORRIDOR - CONTINUOUS
    
                       KELLY sits alone on a bench in an empty corridor. Her
                       face is buried in her hands. CLAIRE arrives.
    
                                               CLAIRE
                                 (soft voice) Hey, you ok?
    
                       Kelly looks up. At first her face looks grief-stricken,
                       but she composes herself quickly.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 I’m fine.
    
                       Claire sits down next to Kelly.
    
                                               CLAIRE
                                 You know if you wanna talk...
    
                                               KELLY
                                 I don’t.
    
                                               CLAIRE
                                 Or if you just need a shoulder to
                                 cry on,... I won’t tell anyone.
    
                       Kelly gets up abruptly and adjusts her uniform.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 (stern) I said, I’m fine.
    
                                               CLAIRE
                                 You understand this may be the
                                 last time he’s fully conscious?
    
                       Kelly nods. Claire studies Kelly for a moment.
    
                                               CLAIRE (CONT’D)
                                 I know it’s none of my business,
                                 but is this really how you want to
                                 say goodbye to him?
    
                                               KELLY
                                 (gruff) You’re absolutely right,
                                 Doctor, it is none of your
                                 business.
    
                       Claire’s communicator starts to beep.
    
                                               PARK (V.O.)
                                 Doctor, something weird just
                                 happened. The vial with the immune
                                 stimulant has disappeared.
    
    
                       INT. SICKBAY - SHORTLY AFTER
    
                       PARK talks with KELLY, CLAIRE and ALARA. They stand next
                       to the workbench where the vial had been before.
    
                                               PARK
                                 I got called to engineering for an
                                 emergency. It was a false alarm,
                                 but when I returned, the vial was
                                 gone.
    
                                               CLAIRE
                                 We can resynthesize the substance,
                                 that’s not an issue. But it’s
                                 still worrying it happened.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Did you see anyone acting
                                 suspicious around sickbay?
    
                                               PARK
                                 No, nothing unusual.
    
                                               ALARA
                                 I will place guards at the
                                 entrance.
    
                                               BORTUS (V.O.)
                                 Bortus to Grayson, we’ve detected
                                 an unauthorized shuttle launch.
    
    
    
    
    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the brevity. Real live is keeping me busy these days and I thought posting a short chapter is better than nothing...
> 
> I’m not sure I found the right tone for the conversation between Ed and Kelly. Please let me know what you think.


	6. ACT 4 b

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally some action... Also Gordon's joke about the five stars reappears. It was bad the first time and doesn't get any better the second time round.
    
    
    
                       INT. LARONI MEDICAL FACILITY - SHORTLY AFTER
    
                       GORDON approaches the room where ED is lying. He wears a
                       a holster with a plasma gun and appears to be quite
                       nervous. Two MEDICAL DOCTORS stop him at the entrance to
                       the room.
    
                                               MEDICAL DOCTOR #1
                                 What do you think you’re doing
                                 here?
    
                       Gordon points at Ed inside the room who is unconscious
                       again.
    
                                               GORDON
                                 Um... visit my friend...
    
                                               MEDICAL DOCTOR #2
                                 (upset) Why are you armed? This is
                                 a medical facility.
    
                                               GORDON
                                 Um...
    
                       A group of male security guards (HEAD OF SECURITY,
                       SECURITY GUARD #1 and #2) arrives.
    
                                               HEAD OF SECURITY
                                 (stern) Hand over your weapon!
    
                       Gordon looks at the weapon in his holster faking
                       surprise...
    
                                               GORDON
                                 Oh, I had forgotten I was even
                                 carrying that.
    
                       He then reluctantly hands over the weapon.
    
                                               GORDON (CONT’D)
                                 Can I go see Ed now?
    
                                               HEAD OF SECURITY
                                 (to security guards) Frisk him.
    
                       Two security guards start to thoroughly pat down Gordon.
                       He looks annoyed but doesn’t object. Meanwhile Yaphit
                       emerges from a ventilation shaft directly into the room
                       where Ed is lying. Gordon is the only one to notice him.
    
                                               HEAD OF SECURITY (CONT’D)
                                 Does your Commander know you’re
                                 here?
    
                                               GORDON
                                 Um... no. This is just a private
                                 visit.
    
                       Meanwhile Yaphit gets closer to Ed and we now see that he
                       carries the vial with the green substance that was stolen
                       from sickbay earlier. The guards are done searching
                       Gordon...
    
                                               SECURITY GUARD
                                 He’s all clear.
    
                       In an attempt to play for time...
    
                                               GORDON
                                 Are you sure you haven’t missed a
                                 spot? My left ball feels a bit
                                 undergroped compared to the right
                                 one...
    
                       This comment earns him indignant stares from the security
                       guards.
    
                                               GORDON
                                 (in fake admiration) Um... this is
                                 really a nice hospital. It could
                                 easily be a five star hotel...
    
                       The Laroni look at him like he’s lost his mind.
    
                                               GORDON (CONT’D)
                                 (jokingly) You know five stars
                                 like in your planetary system...
    
                       Still no one reacts. Meanwhile Yaphit has reached the
                       examination table where Ed is lying.
    
                                               GORDON (CONT’D)
                                 I see. Tough crowd...
    
                       Yaphit now loads a hypodermic injector with the vial. One
                       of the doctors notices him...
    
                                               MEDICAL DOCTOR #1
                                 What the... Stop him!
    
                                               YAPHIT
                                 Damn it!
    
                       The security guards sprint into the room and wrench the
                       injector from Yaphit before he gets a chance to use it.
                       Then they try to get hold of Yaphit, but he just flows
                       through their grip and disappears back into the
                       ventilation shaft. Gordon uses the confusion to run away.
    
    
                       EXT. LAWN IN FRONT MEDICAL FACILITY - SHORTLY AFTER
    
                       DANN leans against the shuttle that is parked on the lawn
                       in front of the medical facility. YAPHIT emerges from a
                       ventilation louver and moves as fast as possible towards
                       the shuttle.
    
                                               YAPHIT
                                 Start the engine! We need to run!
    
                       Two SECURITY GUARDS appear and run towards Yaphit. Dann
                       rushes into the shuttle and launches it with the door
                       open, moving it closer to Yaphit who makes it inside just
                       in time before the guards reach him. The door closes and
                       the shuttle quickly gains altitude.
    
    
                       INT. LARONI PRISON - SHORTLY AFTER
    
                       GORDON is in a prison cell with a transparent force field
                       at the front side. Opposite his cell is another cell with
                       a male Laroni PRISONER.
    
                                               GORDON
                                 Hey, what are you in here for?
    
                       The prisoner just snorts.
    
                                               GORDON (CONT’D)
                                 I get it. You’re not the chatty
                                 type.
    
                                               PRISONER
                                 Just leave me alone!
    
                                               GORDON
                                 Sorry. Just trying to lighten the
                                 mood.
    
                                               PRISONER
                                 Lighten the mood? Do you
                                 understand where you are and
                                 what’s gonna happen to you?
    
                                               GORDON
                                 I know this is a prison, but I
                                 don’t know what’s gonna
                                 happen...
    
                                               PRISONER
                                 (cynical tone) Ignorance is bliss.
    
                                               GORDON
                                 I hope my people will bail me out
                                 somehow.
    
                       Gordon looks more worried now. There’s silence for a
                       moment while the other prisoner eyes Gordon. Then...
    
                                               PRISONER
                                 To answer your question, I’m a
                                 males’ rights activist.
    
                                               GORDON
                                 Dude, that’s insane. They lock you
                                 up for that?
    
                                               PRISONER
                                 (sarcastic) Welcome to Laronia,
                                 the utopian paradise, unless you
                                 happen to be male.
    
                                               GORDON
                                 What were you fighting for?
    
                                               PRISONER
                                 Equal rights, political
                                 representation, reproductive
                                 rights, such things.
    
                                               GORDON
                                 Those demands sound all pretty
                                 reasonable.
    
                                               PRISONER
                                 Not around here.
    
    
                       KELLY arrives with XYLORI and two other female LARONI
                       OFFICERS. Gordon looks relieved to see Kelly.
    
                                               XYLORI
                                 He and his accomplices will be
                                 charged with five cases of
                                 attempted murder.
    
                       Kelly looks displeased.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Can I talk to him for a moment?
    
                                               XYLORI
                                 That is acceptable.
    
                       Xylori and the other Laroni officers step out of earshot.
                       Kelly walks in front of Gordon’s cell.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 What the fuck were you thinking?
    
                                               GORDON
                                 (accusingly) I tried to save Ed,
                                 while you’re just sitting around
                                 waiting for his brain to be
                                 munched up.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 (stern) You had no clearance for
                                 this.
    
                                               GORDON
                                 I don’t care about getting
                                 clearance. Not for this.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 You know you’ve made everything
                                 worse.
    
                                               GORDON
                                 (stammering) I... I didn’t mean
                                 to... I...
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Who else was involved in this?
    
                       Gordon crosses his arms and looks at Kelly in defiance.
                       Disappointment flashes over her face.
    
                                               JOHN (V.O.)
                                 Commander, the shuttle is ready.
                                 We’re just waiting for
                                 Gordon.
    
                       Kelly looks at Gordon who’s standing right behind the
                       force field. Instead of defiant, he now looks abashed.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 (into comm.) You’ll have to go
                                 without him.
    
    
                       INT. SHUTTLE - SHORTLY AFTER
    
                       JOHN and ALARA pilot the shuttle. In the front viewer we
                       see the colorful fringes of the wormhole coming closer.
    
                                               JOHN
                                 (into comm.) Once we pass through
                                 the wormhole, we will be out of
                                 communication range.
    
                                               BORTUS (V.O.)
                                 Understood.
    
                                               ALARA
                                 We will send back a communication
                                 buoy as soon as we’re on the other
                                 side.
    
                                               BORTUS (V.O.)
                                 Good luck!
    
                       The shuttle is now inside the wormhole. It’s a narrow
                       channel formed by fleeting colorful bands. The shuttle
                       gets bumped around heavily. Several alarms start
                       beeping...
    
                                               ALARA
                                 (worried) Structural integrity is
                                 weakening.
    
                                               JOHN
                                 No surprise here.
    
                                               ALARA
                                 What?!
    
                                               JOHN
                                 Don’t worry about it.
    
                                               ALARA
                                 Are you sure?
    
                                               JOHN
                                 Yeah, like 90% sure. Just shut it
                                 off, if it annoys you.
    
                       Alara looks at John like he’s insane.
    
                                               JOHN (CONT’D)
                                 It’s the quantum friction of the
                                 wormhole... Anyways we’re almost
                                 through...
    
                       The bumping continues for what feels like an eternity,
                       then the shuttle is spit out into normal space. There’s
                       comforting silence for a moment, then the shuttle is
                       suddenly hit by yellow plasma fire.
    
                                               ALARA
                                 (alarmed) Shields are down.
    
                                               JOHN
                                 Fuck! Engine’s aren’t responding
                                 either. They must’ve hit the main
                                 power supply.
    
                                               ALARA
                                 Now what?
    
    
                       EXT. SPACE - CONTINUOUS
    
                       The shuttle is drifting through space caught in the line
                       of fire of a space battle between two larger ships, one
                       is Laroni, the other is of unknown origin. Another blast
                       hits the Union shuttle. It’s lights gutter out. The
                       Laroni ship makes its way back to the wormhole while the
                       other ship’s still firing at it.
    
                                               END ACT FOUR
    
    


	7. ACT 5a

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelly tries to bail out Gordon. John and Alara are abducted by the aliens that attacked them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short update...
    
    
                                          ACT FIVE
    
    
                       INT. AMBASSADOR’S OFFICE - CONTINUOUS
    
                       HERIX is at her desk, XYLORI stands by her side. KELLY
                       stands in front of the desk. The vial and the plasma gun
                       Gordon was carrying earlier are on display on the desk.
    
                                               HERIX
                                 (stern) We have issued a formal
                                 complaint with your superiors.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Understood.
    
                                               HERIX
                                 (stern) Should anything like this
                                 happen ever again, we will retract
                                 our invitation to establish
                                 relations with your Union.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 (defensive) I am very sorry what
                                 happened, Ambassador. The three...
                                 males... were not acting on my
                                 orders.
    
                                               HERIX
                                 That is the only reason we are
                                 still talking.
    
                       Herix shakes her head.
    
                                               HERIX (CONT’D)
                                 (patronizing) I guess such things
                                 are just bound to happen when
                                 interacting with a society like
                                 yours. All those liberties you
                                 grant your males. It’s just
                                 insane.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 I don’t think it’s fair to say
                                 that...
    
                                               XYLORI
                                 Isn’t it true that the vast
                                 majority of violent crimes in your
                                 Union are committed by males.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Maybe so, but overall the rate is
                                 extremely low. You can’t judge
                                 half of the population over the
                                 wrongdoings of a few.
    
                                               HERIX
                                 Impulse control is underdeveloped
                                 in males. They do not possess the
                                 intellectual capacity to see the
                                 long-term consequences of their
                                 actions.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 If you’d just allow me to bring
                                 Lt. Malloy back to our ship, I
                                 will make sure he gets reprimanded
                                 for his actions along with the
                                 other two officers.
    
                                               XYLORI
                                 Out of the question. They will be
                                 tried here on Laronia.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 That would cause the hell of a
                                 diplomatic incident.
    
                                               XYLORI
                                 Justice has to be served.
    
                                               HERIX
                                 Normally, I would agree, but this
                                 situation is different.
    
                                               XYLORI
                                 (aghast) What?!
    
                                               HERIX
                                 Such a trial would do a disservice
                                 to both sides.
    
                                               XYLORI
                                 You can’t be serious.
    
                       Herix pauses for effect. Then she turns to Kelly...
    
                                               HERIX
                                 Commander, you can take the
                                 imprisoned male back to your
                                 ship... under one condition...
    
                                               KELLY
                                 What is it?
    
                                               HERIX
                                 I do not want to see any of your
                                 males on our planet ever again.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Does that include Captain Mercer?
    
                       This comment earns Kelly indignant stares from both
                       Laroni.
    
                                               KELLY (CONT’D)
                                 Understood, Ambassador. With your
                                 permission, I’ll be returning to
                                 my ship now.
    
                       As soon as Kelly is out of the room, her communicator
                       starts to beep. She taps it.
    
                                               BORTUS (V.O.)
                                 Commander, Admiral Ozawa requests
                                 to talk to you.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 I’ll call her back shortly.
    
                                               BORTUS
                                 I have to warn you.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Was she upset?
    
                                               BORTUS
                                 That would be an understatement. I
                                 also have to inform you that we
                                 have lost contact to the shuttle.
    
                       A pained expression appears on Kelly’s face.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 (thin voice) Understood. Grayson
                                 out.
    
    
                       INT. SHUTTLE - SHORTLY AFTER
    
                       KELLY operates the shuttle trying to ignore GORDON who
                       sits next to her.
    
                                               GORDON
                                 Ok, on a scale from one to ten,
                                 how mad are you?
    
                       Kelly ignores him.
    
                                               GORDON (CONT’D)
                                 I know I messed up, but I had to
                                 at least try to help him. His life
                                 doesn’t mean shit to them,
                                 just because he’s a dude.
    
                       Still no reaction from Kelly.
    
                                               GORDON (CONT’D)
                                 Kelly say something.
    
                       Finally Kelly turns to Gordon...
    
                                               KELLY
                                 (furious) Do you have any idea
                                 what trouble we’re in?! The Laroni
                                 are threatening to break off
                                 relations. They won’t let anyone
                                 near Ed anymore. Not to forget
                                 that the admirals are fuming.
                                 They’re sending a ship to
                                 relieve us.
    
                                               GORDON
                                 I-I’m sorry...
    
                                               KELLY
                                 (scoffing) Oh, good... but that
                                 doesn’t fix shit.
    
                                               GORDON
                                 I’m sure Salexi will help Ed...
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Not if we don’t find her...
    
    
                       INT. SHUTTLE BAY - CONTINUOUS
    
                       The shuttle lands and the door opens. When KELLY and
                       GORDON get off, she stops him.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 (stern) Lt. Malloy, you are
                                 relieved of duty.
    
                                               GORDON
                                 Kel, you can’t do that.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 That would be all, Lieutenant.
    
                       Kelly walks away angrily.
    
    
                       INT. SHUTTLE - CONTINUOUS
    
                       JOHN is at the engineering section in the back of the
                       shuttle. ALARA taps the controls in front of her. They
                       are dark. Then the lights turn back on.
    
                                               JOHN
                                 Bingo!
    
                       John walks back to the front.
    
                                               ALARA
                                 We’re being hailed.
    
                       The bridge of the alien ship appears on the main viewer.
                       The crew is a mix of different alien species all wearing
                       the same type of uniform. The one in the captain’s chair
                       is a gray alien with a large head, tilted eyes and small
                       ears (ZIF).
    
                                               ZIF
                                 This is Commander Zif of the Space
                                 Union. Retreat into your own
                                 realm, or you will be destroyed!
    
                       John and Alara look at each other in astonishment.
    
                                               JOHN
                                 Good day to you too, Sir... We’d
                                 be happy to comply. Only problem
                                 your plasma salutes fried our
                                 engines.
    
                       Zif grunts. Then the screen goes blank. A moment later a
                       tractor beam pulls the shuttle towards the alien ship.
    
    
                       INT. KELLY’S OFFICE - SOME TIME LATER
    
                       KELLY is at her desk, BORTUS stands next to her. DANN and
                       YAPHIT stand to attention in front of them.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 (stern) Do you have anything to
                                 put forward in your defense?
    
                       Dann and Yaphit just stand there side by side like a
                       steely wall of silence.
    
                                               KELLY (CONT’D)
                                 All right... (formal tone) Lt.
                                 Dann, Lt. Yaphit, you are hereby
                                 relieved of duty.
    
                                               YAPHIT
                                 Wait! What? Can we talk about
                                 this?
    
                                               KELLY
                                 You’re dismissed!
    
                       Dann and Yaphit leave. Kelly exhales sharply.
    
                                               BORTUS
                                 Will you charge them with mutiny?
    
                                               KELLY
                                 I don’t know.
    
                                               BORTUS
                                 On a Moclan ship, they would be
                                 spaced for their actions.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 That’d make things a lot easier.
    
                                               COMM OFFICER (V.O.)
                                 Commander, it’s again Admiral
                                 Ozawa...
    
                       Kelly flinches for a split second.
    
                                               COMM OFFICER (V.O.)
                                 She’s ... um, I believe you should
                                 really take that one... She’s
                                 asking about the lost shuttle and
                                 all...
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Ok, put her through to my
                                 office.(to Bortus) ... How does
                                 she even know about the lost
                                 shuttle?
    
                                               BORTUS
                                 I told her.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 (sarcastic) Great.
    
                       Bortus makes his way to the door.
    
                                               BORTUS
                                 Good luck with the Admiral.
    
                       Bortus leaves and Kelly activates the comm link. Admiral
                       OZAWA appears on the computer screen.
    
                                               OZAWA
                                 (upset) Are you avoiding my calls?
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Sorry, Admiral, I’ve been.... um
                                 busy.
    
                                               OZAWA
                                 With what?! Making an even bigger
                                 mess of this mission?
    
                                               KELLY
                                 I’m not sure what you were told,
                                 but I can assure you everything’s
                                 under control.
    
                                               OZAWA
                                 (scoffs) Everything’s under
                                 control?! Three of your officers
                                 attempted a quintuple murder on an
                                 alien planet. You lost a shuttle
                                 with two senior officers in a
                                 reckless attempt to pass through
                                 an unexplored intergalactic
                                 wormhole. The civilization you
                                 were supposed to conduct first
                                 contact with threatens to
                                 discontinue all relations with the
                                 Union. And all this while your
                                 Captain is hatching alien eggs in
                                 his brain.
    
                       Kelly looks increasingly uncomfortable at Ozawa’s
                       listing.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 (defensive) Ok, the way you put
                                 it, it comes off pretty bad,...
                                 but just give me some time, I know
                                 I can fix it.
    
                                               OZAWA
                                 (stern) No! The Olympia arrives in
                                 24 hours. Until then you sit
                                 still. The Orville is hereby taken
                                 out of service...
    
                       Kelly pretends she has to strain her ears to understand
                       the Admiral and taps the volume button on her keyboard...
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Sorry, the signal’s getting bad. I
                                 didn’t catch the last part.
    
                                               OZAWA
                                 I said, the Orville is...
    
                       Kelly taps another button on the keyboard and the screen
                       goes blank. An apologetic smile appears on Kelly’s face.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Sorry, Admiral.
    
    
    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you started reading this story for the Ed and Kelly romance and worry I dropped that arc, please stay tuned. The next chapter will have plenty of that.


	8. ACT 5b

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelly needs a plan before Admiral Ozawa arrives. Being sick again certainly doesn't help with that. Do the senior officers support her decision to defy the Admiral's orders? What are their options? Claire has worrying news about Ed's condition.
    
    
     
    
                       INT. ALIEN BRIG - CONTINUOUSLY
    
                       JOHN and ALARA are in the brig of the alien ship. Two
                       ALIEN GUARDS stand watch. They are of different species,
                       neither of which we have ever seen before. Alara is
                       casually pressing against the prison walls to check their
                       stability. Meanwhile John stands at the force field at
                       the cell’s front section facing the guards.
    
                                               JOHN
                                 Why are you holding us here?
    
                       The alien guards ignore him and busy themselves with the
                       consoles at their stations.
    
                                               JOHN (CONT’D)
                                 We did not mean to trespass into
                                 your territory. We just followed
                                 the Laroni ship, cause we needed
                                 to talk to them.
    
                                               ALARA
                                 We’re not allied with them if
                                 that’s what you think.
    
                       There’s still no reaction from the guards. Then the door
                       opens and ZIF enters. He looks pretty pissed off.
    
                                               ZIF
                                 The Captain wants to speak with
                                 you.
    
    
                       INT. KELLY’S OFFICE - CONTINUOUSLY
    
                       The office is empty. Through the window we see part of
                       Laronia and further out the colorful fringes of the
                       wormhole. We hear water running from a faucet in the
                       adjoining restroom.
    
                                               BORTUS (V.O.)
                                 Commander, should we start the
                                 meeting without you?
    
                       Kelly appears from the restroom and taps her
                       communicator. She looks like she’s just thrown up.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 No. I’ll be there in a second.
    
                                               BORTUS (V.O.)
                                 Aye, Sir.
    
                       Kelly takes a moment to compose herself before she
                       hurries to the door. It opens, and Kelly almost bumps
                       into Ensign TURCO, who had been about to use the chime.
    
                                               TURCO
                                 Sorry, Commander.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Ensign, what can I do for you?
    
                                               TURCO
                                 I wanted to make a suggestion.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 (curtly) Sure. Walk with me.
    
                       Kelly starts to walk along the corridor. The ensign
                       hurries to catch up with Kelly and match her pace.
    
                                               TURCO
                                 I’d like to send a probe through
                                 the wormhole.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 A probe?
    
                                               TURCO
                                 Yes, to see what’s at the other
                                 side... and what happened.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 That’s an excellent idea... How
                                 fast can you have it ready?
    
                                               TURCO
                                 We can launch it within the hour.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Definitely do it.
    
                                               TURCO
                                 (overjoyed) Thank you, Commander.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 (concerned) Jenny, just be
                                 prepared that you might not like
                                 what the probe finds... The Laroni
                                 ship showed signs of attack.
    
                                               TURCO
                                 I know...
    
                       The two arrive at the entrance to the conference room.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Keep me posted on the progress.
    
                                               TURCO
                                 Will do... Thank you, Commander.
    
                       Kelly disappears in the conference room. Turco hurries to
                       the elevator.
    
    
                       INT. CONFERENCE ROOM - CONTINUOUSLY
    
                       When KELLY enters, BORTUS, CLAIRE and ISAAC are already
                       gathered around the table. A computer pad is on the table
                       in front of Isaac. Kelly takes the seat at the head of
                       the table. All eyes are on her.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 (stern) Listen. I want you all to
                                 understand, that all we are doing
                                 from now on to save the Captain,
                                 and to rescue John and Alara is in
                                 defiance of a direct order from
                                 Admiral Ozawa.
    
                                               CLAIRE
                                 Excuse me. What?!
    
                                               KELLY
                                 We are not to take any action
                                 until the Olympia arrives in 24
                                 hours.
    
                                               BORTUS
                                 By then, it will be too late for
                                 the Captain.
    
                                               ISAAC
                                 I do not believe the Commander is
                                 planning to follow these orders.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 No, I’m not. However, I can not
                                 and will not ask any of you to
                                 take part in this insubordination.
    
                                               CLAIRE
                                 I’m on your side, Commander. When
                                 there’s still a chance to
                                 save our people, the Admiral’s
                                 orders are unethical and need not
                                 be followed.
    
                                               ISAAC
                                 I too will assist you, should you
                                 carry out any further attempts to
                                 save the Captain or the lost
                                 shuttle.
    
                       Kelly turns to Bortus...
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Bortus, you can go on record with
                                 your objection. You’ll walk out of
                                 this with a clean slate.
    
                                               BORTUS
                                 No. My allegiance to you and the
                                 crew of this ship outweighs my
                                 concerns.
    
                       Kelly, Claire and even Isaac appear surprised about this
                       revelation.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Ok, thanks everyone... Then let’s
                                 get started... Bortus?
    
                                               BORTUS
                                 The Laroni still claim the damage
                                 on their ship was caused by
                                 technical problems.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Yeah. We already know they are not
                                 playing with open cards...
    
                                               BORTUS
                                 Do you wish me to press them for
                                 further information?
    
                                               KELLY
                                 No... We’ll gather our own data.
                                 Engineering is preparing a probe
                                 to send through the wormhole.
    
                                               ISAAC
                                 That is a prudent course of
                                 action.
    
                                               BORTUS
                                 The Laroni have also confirmed the
                                 returned ship is indeed the
                                 science vessel of Professor
                                 Salexi.
    
                       Kelly’s face lights up.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 That’s good news.
    
                                               BORTUS
                                 We have tried to contact the
                                 professor, but did not reach her
                                 yet.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Keep trying.
    
                       Kelly turns to Claire.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Any news from your side?
    
                                               CLAIRE
                                 The Laroni have denied me access
                                 to the Captain since the incident
                                 with Gordon and Yaphit, but one of
                                 the doctors has shared their
                                 latest brain scans.
    
                       Kelly looks at Claire in a mixture of hope and fear.
    
                                               CLAIRE (CONT’D)
                                 He’s stable at the moment, but I’m
                                 afraid the brain matter’s being
                                 consumed at a faster rate than I
                                 expected.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 How much time do we have?
    
                                               CLAIRE
                                 To ensure a full recovery not more
                                 than six hours, eight at most.
    
                       Kelly exhales sharply.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Isaac, have you found any legal
                                 loopholes?
    
                                               ISAAC
                                 Negative, Sir. There is however a
                                 finding that I would like to bring
                                 to your attention.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 What is it?
    
                                               ISAAC
                                 I believe it appropriate to
                                 discuss this matter in private.
    
                       Everyone looks puzzled at Isaac.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Ok. Claire, Bortus you’re
                                 dismissed. It goes without saying
                                 that finding Salexi is our top
                                 priority.
    
                       Claire and Bortus get up and leave the room. Kelly eyes
                       Isaac.
    
                                               ISAAC
                                 I have extended my search to the
                                 Laroni cultural database and
                                 encountered an interesting concept
                                 in the Laroni popular literature.
    
                       Isaac hands Kelly the computer pad that has been sitting
                       in front of him all the time.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Isaac, this is hardly the time for
                                 a book club.
    
                                               ISAAC
                                 I recommend you have a look,
                                 Commander.
    
                       Kelly takes the pad and as she starts to read, a tense
                       expression appears on her face.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 You gotta be kidding...
    
                                               ISAAC
                                 I do apologize should I have
                                 misinterpreted the nature of your
                                 relationship with Captain Mercer.
    
                       Kelly shakes her head and continues reading...
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Is there any legal basis for this?
    
                                               ISAAC
                                 This custom is based on an old
                                 code of conduct, that has never
                                 been legally abolished.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 I see.
    
                                               ISAAC
                                 I need to inform you the fatality
                                 rate is about 10%.
    
                       Kelly looks up from the pad.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 That’s insane... but likely our
                                 last option...
    
                       Isaac looks at Kelly as if he was genuinely curious about
                       her decision.
    
                                               KELLY (CONT’D)
                                 I’ll try it.
    
                                               ISAAC
                                 Do you want me to inform the
                                 doctor?
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Hell, no! This stays between the
                                 two of us.
    
                                               ISAAC
                                 Understood.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 I’ll be in the simulator.
    
                       Kelly takes the computer pad and leaves...
    
                                               END ACT FIVE
    
    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone want to take a guess what Isaac found in the Laroni database?


	9. ACT 6a

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelly gets a chance to talk to Salexi. How far will she go to save Ed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope people have not given up on this story yet due to the slow progress. Still working on it, but real life has been busy again.
    
    
                                               ACT SIX
    
    
                       INT. LARONI MEDICAL CENTER - EVENING
    
                       SALEXI sits next to ED and looks somewhat stumped. When
                       KELLY appears in the corridor in front of Ed’s room, the
                       two LARONI GUARDS let her pass unchecked. She carries a
                       computer pad. Salexi looks up when she notices Kelly
                       arrive and nods at her. Kelly nods back. Then both women
                       gaze at Ed...
    
                                               SALEXI
                                 (absentmindedly) This was quite
                                 the surprise... Who would have
                                 thought I could get him pregnant?!
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Inter-species compatibility is
                                 known to be a freakin’ gamble.
    
                                               SALEXI
                                 Maybe so... But in a society as
                                 advanced as yours, you’d think
                                 unplanned pregnancies would be a
                                 thing of the past.
    
                       Kelly opens her mouth but then hesitates to answer. As a
                       result, the conversation stalls for a moment.
    
                                               SALEXI
                                 But we’re getting off topic...
                                 What was it that you wanted to see
                                 me about, Commander?
    
                       Kelly takes a deep breath and points at Ed....
    
                                               KELLY
                                 This... This can’t happen.
    
                                               SALEXI
                                 I don’t understand.
    
                       Kelly puts her hand on Ed’s shoulder in a rather
                       possessive gesture....
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Ed is my male and I want him back.
    
                       Salexi furrows her brow.
    
                                               SALEXI
                                 Is he your amoxi? Your soulmate?
    
                       Kelly nods with a sad look on her face. Salexi eyes her
                       skeptically. Neither of the two women notices that Ed’s
                       eyes crack open for a moment. He seems to be conscious
                       and listening.
    
                                               SALEXI (CONT’D)
                                 No offense, Commander. But why
                                 should I believe you? Your crew
                                 has previously tried to deceive
                                 us.
    
                       Kelly offers Salexi the computer pad. The fingers of her
                       right hand still dig into Ed’s shoulder.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Here...
    
                       Salexi takes the pad and looks at it...
    
                                               SALEXI
                                 What is this?
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Our marriage certificate. That’s a
                                 legal document attesting our
                                 union. Then there are numerous
                                 pictures of us together as a
                                 couple and a letter Ed wrote to me
                                 with... um... unambiguous content.
    
                       While Salexi takes her time to study the documents,
                       Kelly’s grip at Ed’s shoulder becomes even stronger
                       to the point where her knuckles turn white. She notices
                       it and let’s go off him. Then Salexi looks up from the
                       pad...
    
                                               SALEXI
                                 He failed to disclose any of this.
                                 Had I known, I would have never
                                 mated with him.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Listen, Salexi, this was by no
                                 means your fault...
    
                                               SALEXI
                                 (indignant) He did not shy away
                                 from the advances of several
                                 Laroni females.
    
                       Kelly rolls her eyes.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Yeah, our relationship’s been a
                                 bit... complicated... lately.
    
                                               SALEXI
                                 Why would you even want him back
                                 after this?
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Have you ever been truly in love
                                 with someone?
    
                                               SALEXI
                                 (dismissive) Of course...
    
                                               KELLY
                                 ... To the extent where you cannot
                                 imagine a life without the other?
    
                                               SALEXI
                                 That would be stupid given my
                                 species’ biology.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 True,... but still, I hope you get
                                 my point. I’m not ready to give
                                 him up and I will do whatever it
                                 takes to get him back.
    
                       Salexi eyes Kelly skeptically.
    
                                               SALEXI
                                 It is too late to do anything. My
                                 eggs need him, obviously.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Listen, Salexi, if you’re really
                                 honest with yourself, you don’t
                                 want this for yourself either.
    
                                               SALEXI
                                 (peeved) Maybe it’s not what I had
                                 planned. But I have decided to use
                                 the situation to my advantage.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 How so?
    
                                               SALEXI
                                 I’m a scientist. I will be the
                                 first to study the development of
                                 Laroni-human hybrids.
    
                       Kelly looks immensely pissed now.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 (upset) This is all just a
                                 research project to you?!
    
                                               SALEXI
                                 Don’t you see what a huge chance
                                 this is? I will be the only one
                                 with unlimited access to the
                                 objects of study.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 (appalled) Because they’ll be your
                                 children!
    
                                               SALEXI
                                 Ingenious, right?
    
                                               KELLY
                                 This is so wrong on so many
                                 levels.
    
                                               SALEXI
                                 (dismissive) Luckily, you don’t
                                 have a say in this matter.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 I wouldn’t be too sure about that.
    
                                               SALEXI
                                 What do you mean?
    
                                               KELLY
                                 I have the right to challenge you
                                 to a duel.
    
                       Salexi looks appalled, but also scared. Ed’s body tenses
                       up. He seems to be still awake.
    
                                               SALEXI
                                 A duel?
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Yes. To decide over the
                                 “ownership” of the male.
    
                                               SALEXI
                                 That’s nonsense... Where did you
                                 even get that from? It sounds like
                                 it’s coming directly from a
                                 trash novel.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 It’s your own cultural heritage.
    
    
                       INT. SCIENCE LAB - CONTINUOUS
    
                       Ensign TURCU, ISAAC and BORTUS stand in front of a wall
                       monitor displaying a star map and sensor data.
    
                                               ISAAC
                                 Based on these readings, it is
                                 save to assume that the shuttle
                                 successfully made the passage
                                 through the wormhole.
    
                                               TURCO
                                 Unfortunately, that’s where the
                                 lead ends.
    
                                               ISAAC
                                 Indeed. The buoy found no traces
                                 of the shuttle’s quantum drive on
                                 the other side of the wormhole.
    
                                               TURCO
                                 And at sub-light speed, they
                                 should’ve still been in the
                                 buoy’s scanner reach.
    
                                               BORTUS
                                 You mentioned the signature of
                                 another ship...
    
                                               TURCO
                                 Yes, it headed towards a quintuple
                                 star system ten lightyears away.
                                 That was shortly after the Laroni
                                 ship returned to our galaxy.
    
                                               BORTUS
                                 Is it the ship that attacked the
                                 Laroni?
    
                                               TURCO
                                 We don’t know.
    
                                               ISAAC
                                 The data is inconclusive.
    
    
                       INT. LARONI MEDICAL CENTER - EVENING
    
                       SALEXI and KELLY are still at ED’s bedside...
    
                                               KELLY
                                 A duel is how your society would
                                 traditionally solve such a
                                 conflict, right?
    
                                               SALEXI
                                 Yeah, but this practice hasn’t
                                 been in use for over a century...
                                 Just the thought of it is
                                 preposterous.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Believe me I would also prefer a
                                 non-violent solution.
    
                       Salexi looks skeptical.
    
                                               SALEXI
                                 One of us could die in this...
    
                                               KELLY
                                 (unfazed) Your historic records
                                 say about 10% percent of the duels
                                 end fatal.
    
                       Salexi eyes Kelly for a moment who stares back at her
                       with a determined expression on her face.
    
                                               SALEXI
                                 You are just bluffing with this!
    
                                               KELLY
                                 (impatient) Do you accept the
                                 challenge?
    
                       Salexi eyes Kelly again. Then she replies with a fake
                       smile on her face...
    
                                               SALEXI
                                 There must be a truly strong bond
                                 between you and your male. I could
                                 not stand in the way of two
                                 amoxis.
    
                       Kelly sighs with relief.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 I will arrange for him to return
                                 to our ship.
    
                                               SALEXI
                                 Not so fast! We need to transfer
                                 the eggs to a new host.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 (appalled) Someone else will have
                                 to go through this in Ed’s place?
    
                                               SALEXI
                                 Your concern for our males is
                                 refreshing. But I can assure you
                                 it is an honor. After all, the
                                 chosen male will be the first to
                                 gestate Laroni-human life.
    
                       Kelly does not look happy about this turn, but then she
                       looks at Ed and exhales sharply.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Fine.
    
    
                       INT. LARONI MEDICAL CENTER - SHORTLY AFTER
    
                       CLAIRE and KELLY talk once more to a LARONI DOCTOR in
                       front of ED’s room. Through the window we see a SURGICAL
                       TEAM prepping Ed.
    
                                               CLAIRE
                                 Have you done this before?
    
                                               LARONI DOCTOR
                                 We have. But it’s not a common
                                 procedure. It’s only done to save
                                 the eggs when the father’s system
                                 is failing.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 (sarcastic) Great.
    
                                               CLAIRE
                                 Is your surgeon familiar with
                                 human brain anatomy?
    
                                               LARONI DOCTOR
                                 I would assume she had a look at
                                 the scans...
    
                                               KELLY
                                 (worried) Can Doctor Finn be
                                 present during the procedure?
    
                                               LARONI DOCTOR
                                 Sure. Why not?
    
                       A male Laroni on a hospital bed is wheeled past the three
                       and into Ed’s room. When he comes closer, we see he’s the
                       PRISONER to which Gordon had been talking, when he was in
                       the Laroni prison. He’s unconscious. A horrified
                       expression appears on Kelly’s face when she recognizes
                       him.
    
                                               CLAIRE
                                 Is everything ok?
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Yes... I have to return to the
                                 Orville. Keep me posted.
    
                       Kelly rushes away.
    
    
    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking around! I would be happy to hear what you think about this chapter. Do you think the idea with the duel was a cop-out?
> 
> I remembered reading an article about weird outdated laws technically still being in effect in many places. I guess they just sound so absurd to us nowadays that no one thought about abolishing them. Why wouldn't the same happen on an alien planet?


End file.
